


When Darkness Falls (We Will Rise)

by DPKhor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demons, Existential Crises, F/F, F/M, Gen, God? - Freeform, Hunters, M/M, Reincarnation, Semi-Futuristic, Semi-Medieval-ish, Supernatural Elements, demon hunting, grounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPKhor/pseuds/DPKhor
Summary: (Loosely based on a dream I had)Clarke Griffin is a Hunter (aka, a demon-hunter), daughter of Jake Griffin. The only reason people actually know her name is because of her father's sacrifice during the Black Death. Most of her friends were Hunterborn, people born with the gift to slay demons up until recently when their numbers started to drop dramatically.After Clarke uncovers the truth about their past - and quite scarily, their future, she must find the First Hunters and help them save the world.I guess.





	1. The Mission

“ _No, Jake, NO!”_

 

“ _Dad!”_

 

Clarke shot upright, blinking back unshed tears as she shook the memory of her father's sacrifice. In a scouting mission, Jake had taken twelve other Hunters out. Only two returned – because her father sacrificed himself at their gates to destroy the demons and bringing about a new way of detecting the demons.

 

Her hand reached up to grasp the necklace around her neck – the only thing they found off Jake's corpse. It was a gold locket, with a picture of her family in it.

 

Clarke exhaled slowly, swinging her legs off the bunk bed and dropping off on the solid metal ground, sending echoes across the room – followed by groans.

 

“Do you have to get up so early, Princess?”

 

Clarke looked at her bunkie, Raven Reyes – mechanic, inventor and part-time Hunter. Raven's main job was to make sure that Arkadia's defences were always at their top. Her side duties include making weapons for the other Hunters, scouting missions, checkpoint repair missions and of course; the Genetical Weapons Intelligence Program; or G.W.I.P for short. The Program was run by Becca Lightwood, whom many call Alie.

 

“Dawn's here. People will be out and about soon and _you_ need to get to your routine,” Clarke said, looking out the window.

 

“Fuck you,” Raven groaned.

 

“Fuck me, too,” Clarke retorted, heading to the locker rooms. The patter of feet sounded as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower room.

 

Once she was done, she changed into her clothes, the usual Hunter attire – the silver breastplate that bore the insignia of the Hunters over a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and combat boots. Higher-ups usually had extensive armour or cloaks, as a display of power and added protection against the demons. She left the Barracks and took quick strides to the mess hall. She spotted the senior Hunters already lined up – her mother one of them, alongside Marcus Kane, Thelonius Jaha and Henry Vlakov. She remembered that Henry's adopted daughter had been one of the Hunters lost in her father's mission.

 

As she queued up, she spotted her friends, all junior Hunters (which were Hunters-but-not-just-yet-Hunters) seated at the table, chatting. While she had been raised to the rank that was equivalent to a Specialist Hunter, she knew no one really saw her any different than as 'Jake's daughter' or considered her a Hunter, at the very least and they had a right to do so. She was promoted without completing her first scouting – and executing mission which was basically a rite of passage for all junior Hunters. There were no eyes on any demon settlements anywhere which was the main reason why there were more junior Hunters than regular Hunters.

 

Although anyone could be a Hunter, only those who possessed the blood of the First Hunters could survive the tests and challenges. Hunters were noted for their taller and buffer builds, which made them tower over humans. Even the shortest Hunter would be at least 6'5.However, the number of non-Hunterborn children were increasing; which led to the formation of GWIP – a program designed to change the genetics of a human and infusing their bodies with mechanics and artificial intelligences to replace Hunters should they be extinct one day. The program was run by Becca Lightwood but everyone knew it was pioneered by Hunter Vlakov, who linked the dwindling numbers to a flaw in the Hunters' genetic code.

 

Clarke received her tray and went to join her friends, all who regarded her with a nod.

 

“What's the issue?” she asked, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

 

“Well, Jasper got in trouble again,” Octavia shrugged. “But that's nothing new.”

 

“I didn't set fire to anything this time!” Jasper defended.

 

“Yeah, you didn't, I did,” Murphy rolled his eyes. “You set me up, Jordan.”

 

“Uh, no, I didn't,” Jasper argued. “You set off the explosions.”

 

“The one time they wanted you to set something on fire, you chicken out!” Murphy exclaimed.

 

“Hey! Cool it,” Bellamy folded his arms. “What's done is done. You demolished the old plateau, so the job's done.”

 

“Why'd they demolish the plateau?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

 

“Observation deck.”

 

The blonde hummed. “Do you guys remember when we would explore the old place when we were kids?”

 

“Heck, yeah,” Jasper agreed. “Which was why I didn't want to do it in the first place.”

 

“Hey, _sicks_ ,” Raven greeted, squishing in between Octavia and Bellamy. Raven found it hilarious to call them _sicks_ ; one, because there were six of them (Monty, Clarke, Jasper, Octavia, Bellamy and Murphy), and two, because she often called the deformity in their genetic code an illness since Henry made it public.

 

A chorus of 'hey's sounded across the table.

 

“So, what's the news?” Murphy asked as he shifted to the end of the table so there would be enough space for all of them.

 

“Well, Becca's a _genius_ – I don't recall if I mentioned it before. The GWIP kids are starting to get used to their alterations and they're scheduled for external adaptation some time next week,” Raven shrugged. “About the demons...well, they've been laying suspiciously low recently.”

 

“No one has a clue why?” Monty asked.

 

“Well, there were rumours that-...”

 

A hand slammed down on their table, startling all of them.

 

“Griffin.”

 

Clarke looked up, meeting the eyes of Max Larson – Specialist Hunter, prodigy and slayer of thirty-seven demons thus far. He specialised in holy magic. If he killed his fortieth demon by his twenty-fifth birthday, he would be the youngest Divine Advocate in the history of Hunters.

 

“Larson,” Clarke replied.

 

“Hunter Kane wants to see you after breakfast,” he said, glancing around slightly. “You and your friends.”

 

They shared an alarmed glance, wondering what they did wrong, or if they were just about to receive their first mission. Max looked around for a bit, gauging their reactions before he took his leave.

 

“Hey, uh, Max?” Raven called up. Max stopped, turning to raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did, um, did you look over the designs?”

 

Max paused, eyes flicking downwards for a moment. “Yeah, I'll hand it over to Henry for approval, first.”

 

Raven nodded. “Okay, cool.”

 

He nodded, moving to sit with the other specialists.

 

“You have a clue what Kane wants us in for?” Bellamy asked after a moment. Everyone shared a glance, shaking their heads. Clarke spotted the man leaving the mess hall, talking with Henry.

 

“There he goes,” Clarke pointed.

 

“We better hurry,” Raven muttered, shoving the rest of her mash potatoes into her mouth.

 

-

 

They entered the Seraphic Tower; all seven of them and headed to the top floor – where the Head Hunter would reside. In this case, the Head Hunter was Marcus Kane, at least until the new elections were done.

 

“Ah, there you are.”

 

He turned away from the window to face the seven.

 

“Sir, why did you call us here?” Clarke asked.

 

He smiled tightly. “You may have noticed the absence of demons lately. As a result, we have sent out several scouting parties.”

 

He walked around his desk, putting his hands behind his back.

 

“The team led by Scout Sinclair has yet to report back,” he said. “The location they were investigating was once a demon coven – all the way back in the 1800s until they were driven out in the Great Migration.”

 

“You want us to go and investigate?” Bellamy asked.

 

“Correction – I want her to go and investigate,” Kane corrected, pointing at Clarke.

 

“Why me?” Clarke asked.

 

Kane laughed. “Because out of all of your friends, _you_ are the only one who is a Hunter.”

 

“Then why did you call of us in here?” Murphy asked. “And if a whole team of Maven Hunters could go missing, why would Princess survive the trip?”

 

“Well, she does have the amulet,” Kane shrugged. “Besides, she won't be alone. She'll be meeting up with Hunters Larson and Miller. As for the rest of you – you'll have your chance. The scouts to the south have reported a group of demons. Succeed and you're instated as a Hunter. Fail, and you die.”

 

“When do we leave?”

 

“Griffin leaves at noon – the rest of you leave tomorrow.”

 

Clarke stared at him, at loss for words. “Noon?”

 

“I trust you have your gear all ready,” Kane cleared his throat. “Fox will be waiting at the gate.”

 

He looked around the room once more. “If you have no further questions – you may leave.”

 

The seven filed out, the silence in the elevator quickly replaced by excited whispers.

 

“Shit, Griffin, I can't believe you get to investigate a former coven,” Raven muttered.

 

“Yeah, well, it would be nice if you hadn't melted down all my daggers for your freaking project,” Clarke muttered.

 

“Hey, it was a good project!” Raven defended. “I'll make you more daggers – I promise. They'll be shinier and sharper.”

 

“They better be,” Clarke retorted. The doors chimed and opened. The six passed Henry Vlakov as they exited the elevator, all noticing the rugged cloth he carried in his hands along with the grim expression on his face.

 

Clarke counted her weapons as they left – she was down to two throwing knives, her sword and some traps.

 

“I'm actually hoping that I _don't_ encounter demons,” Clarke muttered, having witnessed several battles before.

 

“Yeah, I'll hope with you,” Raven elbowed her.

 

“Hey, look,” Monty pointed ahead of them. “Hunters are leaving.”

 

True enough, there were about ten Hunters – mostly Specialised, all suited up and ready to go.

 

“They're going to search for the missing scouts,” Bellamy stated.

 

“Damn,” Jasper muttered. “Look at their gear.”

 

“They're not taking any chances, I presume,” Murphy shrugged indifferently. A wide array of anti-demon weapons ranging from holy water all the way to, what Raven called, the 'Demon Shredder', which was a containment unit that, you guessed it, shredded a demon's essence into the substance that fuels their detection systems.

 

“Okay,” Octavia quickly snapped her fingers. “What was that training thing we used to do? For if we ever went out on missions?”

 

“You mean the illusion thing?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow. His sister nodded.

 

“Precisely,” she said. “Hit us with one.”

 

She referred to Clarke, who nodded. She exhaled slowly. Around the group, a few mirages of her formed.

 

“Nice,” Jasper whistled. They flickered and disappeared.

 

“I need to work on holding it,” Clarke huffed tiredly.

 

“Hey, think of it this way – most senior Hunters struggle with forming five – you formed six,” Monty piped in. Clarke grinned, her ego inflating a bit.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

“Now if you can hold it for as long as they do, then you'll be better,” Raven shrugged.

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“Look, we have about a couple of hours. Practice run?” Jasper jabbed his thumb towards the training grounds. Clarke agreed, unsheathing her sword as they headed to the grounds.

 

 


	2. Behind Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler in-between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. This takes place a couple of days before Chapter 1 happens.

“Heda.”

 

The brunette looked up at the warrior that had entered her chambers.

 

“Yes?”

 

“The Coven.”

 

“What about the Coven?” the brunette's lips curled into a sneer at the thought of the coven.

 

“The Hunters have arrived,” the warrior cleared his throat. “...they've awoken Verrine.”

 

“And the demons?”

 

“They've...settled elsewhere.”

 

The brunette exhaled. “Send the _Dravela_ to remind _him_ about our deal.”

 

“And the Imperator?”

 

“I will inform him myself.”

 

“Yes, Heda.”

 

The warrior left.

 

“Is this really necessary, Lexa?”

 

The brunette – Lexa, looked off to her side, where two sisters stood – Anya and Alva.

 

“It's good for morale,” Tris piped up. Lexa glanced at the young warrior.

 

“Yes,” Lexa agreed. “Besides, we all know what will happen if we don't do anything.”

 

“Will she have time, though?” Anya raised an eyebrow.

 

“She's a _Dravela_ ,” Lexa laughed. “She'll make the time happen. The _Olsiya_ can't change fate – but the _Dravela_ can.”

 

“And what if the Hunters find her?” Alva asked. “They'll take her back.”

 

“They won't.”

 

“How certain are you?”

 

“She's my other half,” Lexa shook her head. “Of course I'm certain.”

 

“Lexa.”

 

Raising her eyes to the entrance of the tent, she looked straight at the man that many called 'Imperator'.

 

“Yes, Imperator?”

 

The man chuckled at the title. “Word spreads quickly. Are you really intending to do this?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa nodded.

 

“If the odds are in our favour, he will bring them to us in one piece,” the Imperator shook his head. “If they are not-...”

 

“He dies, yes I know,” Lexa said. “A demon-turned-brother. How ironic.”

 

The Imperator exhaled slowly. “I hope you are making a wise choice, Heda.”

 

“When I have not?”

 

The silence hung in the air and both knew what had crossed their minds. The Imperator bowed his head slightly.

 

“It's time for the modification.”

 

Lexa rose from her throne, nodding.

 

“Anya, hold off all meetings until I return.”

 

“ _If_ you return,” Anya reminded. Lexa shot her a pointed look, moving to follow the Imperator out of the tent. Anya shook her head slowly, Alva looking at her elder sister.

 

“What?”

 

“They're more connected than they know,” Anya shrugged. “Can't you feel it?”

 

Alva shook her head. “I know they're connected, but...”

 

“As long as one of them lives, the other cannot die,” Anya sighed. “Let's go.”

 

“Where?” Alva asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Father will want to have all of us together, for once,” Anya shrugged. “Plus, you can't use the excuse that Kaderix needs you – now that Lexa's sent her out on that mission, anyhow.”

 

Alva exhaled, nodding as she followed her sister out of the tent.

 


	3. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke uncovers some secrets about the past of the Hunters

Clarke checked her weapons once again, making sure her equipment was fully functional as she stood at the gates. Her mother stood by her, her friends around her as they all saw her off.

 

“Be careful,” Bellamy reminded her.

 

“Wouldn't want to prepare drinks for your funeral,” Jasper said, solemnly.

 

“Guys, I'll be fine,” Clarke waved his comment off, glancing at her mother. “I'm dad's kid anyway, aren't I?”

 

Abby smiled slightly, nodding.

 

“Are you ready?” Nathan asked. Max stood a few feet away from the group, putting on his gloves. He had sent Fox out to scout the perimeter before they left.

 

“Yes, let's go,” Clarke nodded.

 

As the three departed, Clarke looked back at closing gates of the only safe haven she ever knew.

 

“The scouts reported that the coven was empty,” Max said, sword drawn. “Even with our technology, demons still evade us.”

 

“How are you sure about that?” Clarke asked.

 

“Who's the real Hunter here, Griffin?” Max raised an eyebrow. “I've been on thirteen tours thus far; how many have you been on?”

 

Clarke scoffed. “No need to flaunt your experience, Larson. I was just curious.”

 

“The detection systems are failing,” Max finally revealed. “If the demons evade us for as long as they can – we will run out of their essence. Even within close proximity, some demons cannot be detected.”

 

He exhaled slowly. “That I learnt the hard way.”

 

Clarke stayed silent, hoping her silence conveyed her respect towards the Hunter. He wasn't her favourite person, but she couldn't deny that he was a good Hunter.

 

“How far off are we?” Max broke the silence, glancing at Nathan.

 

“A few miles,” Nathan answered, glancing at Fox as she rejoined their group. “A few hours at most.”

 

“No demons on the radar,” Fox announced.

 

Still, Max kept his sword ready. The plains dipped into a valley, shrouded in ominous fog. Thick growths halted their path.

 

“Nathan,” Max said, making a motion. Nathan nodded, unsheathing his sabre. He cut through the growths. As the tall plants fell away, Clarke swore she saw a shadow pass over them. The coldness that seemed like death washed over them. Shaking her head, she continued on.

 

The entrance to the coven resembled an abandoned mineshaft. Larson raised his hand, stopping the group outside the door.

 

“We'll take turns,” he said slowly. “Me, Nathan, Fox, then Griffin.”

 

He switched on his scanner. The soft beep of the device echoed as they stepped into the dark. They pulled their visors down, the darkness illuminating as their night vision turned on.

 

“Stay on guard. Griffin, you're on the tail,” Max told her. She nodded, keeping her eyes peeled. She felt the same coldness wash over her again, and she shivered.

 

“Anyone else feeling that chill?” Nathan whispered. The group paused, as Max turned his scanner off and Nathan turned his on.

 

“I...felt it,” Fox hesitated.

 

“Don't let it get to you,” Max shook his head. “The scanners are still blank but keep on your toes.”

 

Clarke swallowed. She felt like someone was following them but whenever she looked, there was no one there.

 

“Dead end,” Max announced.

 

“I saw a turning back there-...” Fox screamed when she was pulled into the wall, the cold stone swallowing her like mud.

 

“Fox!” Nathan exclaimed.

 

“Nathan, get back-!”

 

Nathan was sucked in. Clarke saw red eyes flash in the dark.

 

“Run, Griffin!” Max yelled, brandishing his sword as shadows seemed to warp all around them, dancing against the stone

 

“If I run, what kind of Hunter am I?” she mimicked his actions.

 

“A _dead_ one,” he snapped. “Go! Report back to the Council – the Coven is creeping with evil entities if not demons! They evade our scanners – and our senses! _Go_!”

 

Clarke staggered back when the shadows came crashing down on him, dispersing to reveal nothing. A figure materialised, red eyes glowing.

 

“Run.” It growled, falling on fours as it advanced towards her.

 

Clarke bolted, rushing up the slope to the entrance, only to find it barred shut. Heavy footsteps followed her, getting closer with every passing second. She laid down the traps when she noticed the small entrance to her left, just barely big enough for her to squeeze through. Hoping the traps would slow the demon long enough for her to escape, she ducked inside. The small tunnel led her into another room, closed off from the others. Her necklace grew warm, and when she looked at it, it glowed faintly in the dark. She pulled her visor off, breathing deeply as she inspected the amulet closely.

 

Her surroundings warped suddenly, the room branching out into hallways. To her right was a bed, where a child sat. When he looked up, his eyes glowed bright red and Clarke stepped back, wondering if he could see her. A woman stepped in front of the main doorway, closely followed by another.

 

“What should we do with him?” the second woman asked.

 

“Leave him for the Hunters to find,” the first woman's lips curled into a sneer. The boy didn't turn at their conversation, and Clarke concluded from the slight shine covering the doorways that he was sealed in the room.

 

 _'Why?'_ she asked herself.

 

She took a step towards the door, reaching out to see if she could pass through it. Her hand phased through easily. As she explored the hallways, she noted that the entire cavern was filled of people- _demons_. Her necklace was glowing brightly as she passed each of them. She stumbled when explosions sounded, loose dirt and rocks drifting down.

 

“Hunters!”

 

Some turned their eyes on her, and she blinked, surprised. She unsheathed her sword as they charged at her. She swung as they reached her, but her sword phased right through them. They passed through her harmlessly, sending chills down her spine. She turned and saw that they were fighting the Hunters. From the armour they wore, Clarke knew she was seeing a vision of the coven before 'The Great Migration'. At the head of the Hunters was a woman, no older than she was, warpaint smeared on her face as she killed the hostile demons.

 

 _'Wait, no-'_ Clarke grew alarmed when she realised they weren't killing them. For every demon that charged at the Hunters, they seemed to dissipate into a red aura that lingered around the Hunters.

 

The woman Clarke recognised from the doorway was standing idly, staring at the head of the Hunters.

 

More explosions sounded above ground.

 

“Do we have a deal?” the woman smirked. The head hunter narrowed her eyes, extending her hand.

 

The woman shook it, grinning maliciously as a mark burned on the head hunter's arm, glowing bright orange. Clarke pulled up her sleeve, looking at the mark that all Hunterborn children bore. The Seal of Saturn; or Azazel. She had been taught it was the binding symbol of the Hunters' eventual return to the Angel of Death. No one had mentioned that it was given to them by a demon.

 

The head hunter started to tremble, as the mark continued to glow. She let out a gurgling cry. The other Hunters grew alarmed, but could not do anything as similar marks formed on their skin. The group collapsed, writing in pain. Clarke stepped back when their eyes glowed eerily orange.

 

“You...-!” the head hunter snarled, clawing at the ground, gasping for air. The woman simply stepped over them easily.

 

“You won't find me again. You and your kind will die,” she chuckled. “You should always know when you make a deal with the devil, you have to be _very_ specific. You may have closed the Gates...but _you won't stop us_.”

 

She disappeared from sight, leaving the writhing Hunters on the ground. The patter of footsteps behind her surprised her. The boy from the room ran up to them, laying his hands on them. The glow stopped and Clarke saw their pain subside. The boy moved off to the side, hands shaking – whether from fear or exhaustion, she could not tell. He kept his head down, not daring to look at them.

 

“Who are you?” one of the Hunters asked. The boy stayed silent for a moment.

 

“One of them,” he answered finally.

 

“But you're not _like_ them,” the head hunter said as she stood.

 

“No. They hate me.”

 

“What should we do, Lexa?”

 

Her hands were still twitching. “He has done us no harm. We will let you live.”

 

His eyes widened in alarm and he dropped down to a knee. “I-...I pledge my service to you.”

 

Lexa inhaled, waving him off. “We need to return to the encampment.”

 

The world warped once again around her, the sight that beheld her was a large number of people leaving the relatively small encampment.

 

“Where will we go?” a Hunter asked Lexa.

 

“We will go where no one can find us. Our comrades may be safe from the demon's power – but the marks they bear will ease their deception,” Lexa shook her head. “Becca will care for them well.”

 

Clarke frowned. _'Becca?'_

 

The ground shook, and she was drawn back to reality. She was on the ground, head spinning. A pair of feet stood no further than two feet away from her. She jumped, backing away as she drew her knife. The demon that stood before her was equipped with a warhammer, a coil of black chain around his torso.

 

“Back off!”

 

The demon blinked, alarmed. He raised his hands. “I mean you no harm.”

 

“Who-Why-...” she stumbled over her words. Somewhere to her left, the angry roar of a beast caught her attention.

 

“I'm here to help you,” he said slowly.

 

“Why?”

 

“You are Jake Griffin's daughter,” he said, as a matter-of-factly.

 

“How do you know that?” she asked. He pointed at the necklace, which glowed.

 

The roar sounded again.

 

“Look, I can help you kill that beast.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “How?”

 

“The Mark,” he shrugged. “It may just be a mark to you but it was received by your ancestors as a way to prevent demons from reforming after death. It binds the demon to you.”

 

Clarke remembered how the previous Hunters seemed to kill the demons without actually killing them.

 

“They took too much.”

 

“A price.”

 

Clarke clenched her teeth. “How do I do it?”

 

“The Mark is both a weapon and a passageway,” he explained. “When you let your Mark do its work, it opens the door to a sort of prison. All demons are...compelled to...approach you. However, the more demons you bind to yourself, the more dangerous it is – for every time you activate the Mark-...”

 

“A passageway opens from where they can escape.”

 

“Exactly. Just let your Mark call to you.”

 

Clarke tightened her grip around her knife as she felt her Mark burn. The roar grew louder, the wall in front of her caving in. At the sight of the glowing Mark, the demon snarled. Red eyes glowed as it charged. Clarke released her knife, throwing a rounded disc on the ground. She hoped Raven's research paid off. As the demon leapt over the disc, it erupted, a spray of holy water burning the demon's skin. An ethereal net seemed to wrap around it, pulling it into the disc. It howled. The (good?) demon stepped back, apprehensively. Clarke felt the burn subside as the demon disappeared into the pocket-sized shredder. She picked it up, raising an eyebrow at the capacity of essence.

 

“You... _destroyed_ it,” he said, voice shaking slightly. Clarke glanced at him, blinking when she saw someone standing behind him. A woman, whose eyes seemed to shine like gold. When she blinked again, the woman was gone.

 

“I'm not going to let it inhabit my body,” Clarke stated, sheathing her knife. “Where are the other Hunters who came here earlier?”

 

He swallowed.

 

“I'll show you.”

 

He led her back to the dead end. Except this time, there was no solid rock – but a chained metal door.

 

“Open it.”

 

The demon clenched his jaw, hesitating. He raised his warhammer, bringing down on the chains. The chains shattered, and Clarke wondered what his weapon did. She opened the door and her comrades, and the missing Hunters looked up at her.

 

“Griffin?” Max was shocked. Clarke glanced at their faces, and realised they couldn't see the demon standing beside her.

 

“No way,” Nathan grinned. “You beat that demon?”

 

Clarke shrugged, grinning as she showed them the disc, the sides of it glowing a familiar white.

 

“But...how?” Max asked in disbelief.

 

“I...got lucky,” she admitted.

 

“We should head back soon,” Sinclair spoke up. “Thank you, Clarke.”

 

“No problem.”

 

As the Hunters filed out the door, Clarke waited a few paces behind them, the demon walking beside her.

 

“No one can see you?”

 

“They needn't to. I...Your father found me here long ago. I was indebted to him and I will repay it in service to you,” he said.

 

“You can't follow me back into the compound. They'll kill you.”

 

“...I am impervious to detection,” he shook his head. “...except to your amulet.”

 

“What's your name?”

 

“A...name?” He frowned. “I...don't believe I have a name.”

 

“What did your...um, mother call you?”

 

“I...I don't know,” he shook his head.

 

“...I'll call you Roan.”

 

“Roan,” he repeated. “Why?”

 

Clarke stayed silent when Max glanced back at her.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, just...a little shaken.”

 

He smiled, just a bit. “It happens.”

 

Clarke answered Roan's question with a shrug. “It suits you, I guess.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

 

“So...The Great Migration was referring to the first Hunters,” Clarke murmured quietly. “Not the eviction of demons from this place.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

She exhaled quietly, turning back to the group. Roan was silent throughout the journey back, which she was grateful for. She still struggled to wrap her head around the idea that the Hunters – the very people who were born to rid the world of the monstrosities that were scattered throughout the world were _also_ bound to the demons and received their power through them. It felt as though her whole life had been a lie – it probably was, anyhow.

 

 


	4. Olsiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

As Roan had mentioned earlier, when they passed through the detection gates, there was no indication that he was even there. While Max and the other Hunters headed up the Seraphic Tower, Clarke waited by the garden. Alone, she made sure. 

“Why aren't you...detected?”

Roan shrugged. 

“You were born...Are demons born?” she lowered her voice. He shrugged, motioning for her to continue, eyes scanning their surroundings.

“My...dad had this necklace from his grandfather's grandfather, long before the 1800 – the first demon detecting device,” she murmured. “Most of the technology today was made after his death seven years ago. God, if all the demons...um...created before seven years ago can evade detection – except to this...It makes sense why Hunter Larson said the demons were able to evade detection.”

“Griffin.”

She spun around. Max nodded slightly, motioning for her to go in. “Hunter Kane wants to see you.”

She nodded, walking towards the elevator, Roan ghosting her. She didn't trust him completely – but he had been telling the truth thus far.

“Your father is alive.”

Clarke paused, staring at the doors as it closed. Her heart raced.

“What do you mean he's not dead?”

“I never said he wasn't dead,” Roan answered. “I said he was alive.”

Clarke furrowed her brow, glancing at the numbers increasing as they approached the top of the tower.

“Still...”

“He sent me there to find you,” Roan said.

“To the coven?”

The reply she received was an affirmative nod.

“Why?” she asked softly. Before Roan could reply, the doors opened. Marcus raised his eyes to look at Clarke. Henry stood by him, a new piece added to his armour – a worn white sash darkened with dust hung off his back, curling around his waist. The older man raised his chin, pushing up his glasses. They towered over Clarke by at least a foot, and she stood at 6'7. Marcus had the barest hints of a smile on his face.

“I believe congratulations are in order, Hunter Griffin,” Marcus spoke. Clarke noticed that her necklace wasn't glowing, with Roan standing in the far corner.

“Thank you, Hunter Kane,” she responded respectfully. 

“Hunter Larson reports that you killed a demon,” Henry spoke up. “And captured its essence.”

Clarke retrieved the small glowing disc, handing it to him. He peered at it, humming.

“An archdemon,” he murmured, so soft that Clarke almost couldn't hear him. Marcus cleared his throat. 

“Archdemon?”

“Yes...” Henry nodded, eyes seeing into the contents that no one else could (one reason they called him the Watcher). “...and not just any archdemon.”

He looked over at Clarke, past the disc. “Verrine.”

Clarke's eyes widened in surprise. Marcus looked taken aback.

“The Prince of Thrones, demon of impatience...” Henry confirmed. “But...corrupt. Strange. It's almost as though a purification ritual had been carried out ineffectively on him.”

“One of the seven princes of hell,” Marcus murmured in a daze.

“Apologies, Head Hunter,” Henry cleared his throat. “I must study this further.”

Marcus nodded, glancing at Clarke, who nodded in agreement. As Henry descended the lift, Marcus turned back to Clarke.

“Well, your first demon,” he said. “An archdemon, in fact.”

“Sir?”

“I knew you had it in you,” Marcus folded his arms. She swallowed as he picked up a file from his desk.

“Are you up for another job?”

She straightened her back, nodding. He smiled.

“Good. Be prepared,” he warned. “You'll be alone this time.”

“Alone?” she sounded surprise, even though she knew Roan would be with her.

He handed her the folder. “Inside is a set of coordinates. We believe there is a settlement there. There hasn't been much activity, leading us to believe that it is relatively new. We are spread thin enough, with more reports coming in with the data that Sinclair acquired saying that there are almost a hundred different demon covens within a thirty mile radius. Our one goal is-...”

“-...identify, analyse, destroy, cleanse,” Clarke repeated off her head. He nodded.

“Can you handle this?” He asked. She inhaled slowly, nodding.

“Yeah.”

He smiled, patting her on the shoulder. “Your father would be proud. There is a Rover designated for your departure tomorrow afternoon.”

She returned the smile, saluting him slightly before she headed for the elevator, Roan following her once again.

“Your father is proud,” he told her. “Of the few times I have seen him, he only spoke so highly of you.”

“You still haven't told me why he sent you,” she said once the doors were safely shut.

“It's complicated. He cannot return to you,” Roan sighed. “Not yet, anyhow, as he says. That and I made a deal with him.”

Golden eyes flashed in her mind, for a brief moment – but it was enough for her to furrow her brow.

“A woman with gold eyes. Who is she?” 

Roan looked paler than he already is. “No one.”

“Roan.”

He shook his head. “No one speaks of her. Not even the demons.”

“What is she?”

“No one knows.”

He was nervous, uncharacteristically afraid. He seemed like a tough man (or demon, whatever). Scars ran across his face in a specific pattern – as if they defined his person, as did the Mark on every Hunter.

“Roan...have you seen her?”

“Only once in my life,” he shook his head. “I do not like her.”

“Why?”

“She...She's different. She radiates life and death. Anamesa.”

Clarke found the word familiar. “In-between.”

“Yes,” Roan was surprised. “How did you know that?”

Clarke furrowed her brow, shrugging. The doors opened again, the two moving in silence to the barracks. Crossing the street, a little girl ploughed straight into her. Clarke caught her before she fell, the girl looking at her with big brown eyes.

“Sorry,” she apologised hastily, running away. Clarke brushed herself off, continuing towards the barracks near the main gates. Roan trailed after her, lagging behind whenever he saw something that caught his interest. Clarke tucked her necklace into her shirt as her friends filed out, at her arrival.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Hunter Griffin!” Raven grinned. Bellamy clapped her on her shoulder. She blushed, embarrassed as they all whooped.

“How did it go?” Monty asked, grinning.

“Well, I'm not dead,” Clarke shrugged. “It...was terrifying coming head to head with one of them.”

“What did it look like? Human? Inhuman?”

“Ghoulish?”

“More like...a hellhound,” Clarke furrowed her brow. “But your invention worked out.”

Raven fist-pumped. “Yes!” 

“Raven saved your ass?” Murphy almost barked with laughter.

“Oh, ha-ha,” Raven mocked. “Clarke's testimony only proves how the tables have turned.”

She stuck out her tongue.

Clarke chuckled. “I'm heading out again tomorrow.”

“Again?”

“Well, I have noticed that they're sending out more and more Hunters,” Jasper pointed out. “I'm guessing Scout Sinclair's findings pointed out more than a few hideouts.”

“Covens,” Monty corrected. “Demons live in covens.”

“Not all,” Roan muttered beside Clarke. He had been so quiet, Clarke almost forgot he was there.

“Anyway, I'm beat,” Clarke rubbed her face. 

“Go take a ten hour nap,” Raven winked. “We took one while you were gone.”

“Come on, be serious here,” Bellamy scoffed. “We have our first mission tomorrow.”

“Hunter Griffin?”

Clarke turned, coming face to face with Bellamy's girlfriend, Gina.

“Yeah?”

“You're wanted at the gates.”

Clarke nodded, sighing in exasperation. As Gina left, Clarke turned back to her friends.

“Well, we're going to throw a party tonight,” Raven grinned. “For you becoming an actual Hunter.”

“And to us becoming future Hunters,” Octavia grinned, excitedly.

“I'll see you guys later, then.”

As she headed to the gates, her necklace grew uncomfortably warmer. 

“Are you...getting stronger?” she asked Roan.

“I...don't know,” he shrugged. She shook it off, seeing several Hunters swarming the gates.

“Griffin!” Max waved her over.

“Yeah?” she jogged over, seeing that they were surrounding something.

“Take a look at this.”

He gestured to a lump laying on the ground.

“What the hell is that?”

“We thought you'd know,” Nathan cleared his throat. Clarke crouched down to take a closer look. Lifting the cloak from it, she saw a disfigured face.

“It looks like a corpse,” she said. “Did you call in Med Team and Task Force One?”

“I know my protocols, Griffin,” Max scoffed. “I called in the closest Hunters. In case this turns out to be one of those...undead creatures.”

“I doubt it,” Clarke shook her head, gesturing for several others to help her turn the corpse over. The disfigured face was actually only the least intense feature of the corpse. Its limbs were twisted, bent in places it shouldn't be. It looked mostly humanoid, and Clarke could identify the eye sockets, nostrils, mouth and ears. It was wearing an old, mouldy cloak. She saw why Max would think it was an undead. She held her hand over its nose, feeling nothing. She searched for a pulse, prodding and poking it. Its flesh was gooey, coming off in chunks. As if this creature had been tortured and thrown into a vat of acid.

“Step aside, Hunter Griffin,” Jackson said, softly, giving Clarke a gentle nudge. Clarke moved aside, letting the Med Team take over. 

“Where did you find it?” Marcus asked, arriving with the rest of Task Force One.

“We didn't find it,” Nathan said. “We were making our rounds.”

“When this appeared. It wasn't there in the beginning,” Atom nodded.

Marcus rubbed his chin.

“It's dead,” Jackson announced. “Burn marks are consistent with acid burns.”

“Is it human?”

“Formerly,” Jackson nodded. Clarke stared at the corpse, a chill going down her spine. What was this? A threat? A warning?

“Bring down to quarantine for further inspection,” Marcus ordered. “I want to know exactly what species it is and how it died.”

As the Hunters moved to pick the corpse up, Clarke saw its arms twitch. Before she could yell out a warning, it screamed a hellish scream, unfolding its body. It squawked, screaming as wings formed from its flesh and bone. It took to the air, clawing at Hunters, who fumbled into position.

“Clarke!” 

She dodged the swipe of the creature. “Thanks.”

She drew her sword.

“Nothing is working!” Atom yelled as his sword bounced off the creature easily. The creature let out a roar, a reddish aura forming around it as the ground shook.

“Behemoth,” Roan muttered, warhammer ready.

“What?”

“It's summoning a behemoth,” he repeated.

“Take cover!” Clarke yelled. The Hunters ducked behind their defences as the ground split open, showering them in dust and rocks.

“What the hell is that?!” Jayce screamed.

“Abaddon sent a Fury under Leviathan's command,” Roan answered, though no one but Clarke could hear him.

“Take down the beast!” “We need reinforcements!” “Aim for the winged demon!”

The battlefield was chaos.

“Griffin!” Max yelled, waving her over. She ducked the rubble Behemoth was throwing at their gates, knocking towers over.

“What?”

“There's a gun in the armoury,” he said. “It's a prototype Raven made.”

He flinched when another explosion went off. “Get it here and point it at Wings.”

When Clarke didn't move, he shoved her lightly. “Go!”

She raced down the road, Hunters evacuating people. As she neared the armoury, a sudden force knocked her over. Roan grabbed her arm, pulling her back as a huge beast grinned down at her. 

“What the hell?” she muttered, disorientated. 

“The little girl.”

Clarke saw the girl from earlier in place of the demon grinning down at her. She drew her sword, throwing a holy water grenade at the feet of the beast. It hissed, but was otherwise unaffected.

“What-?”

“I'll hold it off, get to the armoury,” Roan said, rushing forward. He went toe to toe with the demon, blocking its enormous claws with his hammer and delivering a few blows, knocking it back into empty buildings. Clarke continued towards the armoury, her mind in disarray. Their base was compromised, smoke rising from destroyed buildings. Their safe haven – gone.

She grabbed the gun off the wall, ready to run back to the gate when her surroundings darkened. Her stomach lurched and she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing down the nausea she felt. She opened her eyes and she was no longer in the armoury. She didn't even have the gun.

“What-?”

“Are you okay?” Roan asked, behind her. She jumped. She took in her surroundings, confused. They were outside the Seraphic Tower. She checked her watch – her father's watch. It ticked close to two, exactly twenty minutes before the attack.

“I...was...in the future,” she breathed.

“What?” Roan looked confused. 

“We need to get to the gates,” she said, hurrying him along. Clarke caught hold of the girl before the girl could bump into her.

“I'm sorry, Miss!” she squeaked. Clarke felt her necklace grow warmer. She quickly drew her knife and before the girl could react, plunged it into her neck. The girl writhed at the contact with the blessed blade. Passers-by gaped at Clarke in horror, some screaming, but as the girl fell back against the cobblestone, Clarke's blade dripped with black blood. The girl's form changed, melding into the huge red demon she saw just moments ago.

“How did you-?” Roan furrowed his brow. Clarke activated her trap, the demon being forced into the cage before it could heal and attack. Clarke wiped off her blade with the end of her cloak, sheathing it and continuing along like nothing had happened. Roan tried to piece everything together. It didn't make sense how Clarke could predict the immediate future so perfectly, unless...

“...you're an Olsiya,” he muttered, in realisation.

“A what?” Clarke asked, giving her friends a short wave.

“Olsiya,” he repeated. “Or...a seer, in your tongue.”

“Seer?”

“You said you saw the future,” he said. “Your powers are manifesting. How old are you?”

“Almost 18.”

“As she said.”

“Who?”

“Heda.”

Clarke saw the Hunters around the demon. Gina was talking to Max.

“Hunter Larson!” she called out. He looked at her, in surprise.

“Griffin,” he said. “I was just about to send for you.”

“Get the grenades,” Clarke said. “That thing's a demon.”

“A demon?” Max raised an eyebrow. “Not according to our systems – and it's suicide for one demon to come here alone.”

“It's a Fury,” Clarke said, showing him her necklace which glowed brightly. Max nodded, motioning for her Hunters to get ready for a battle. He pulled the pin on the grenade, throwing it next to the corpse. It bounced off its arm, and after a second burst into a shower of holy water. The demon screeched, the water burning its skin. It flapped its wings erratically as their swords made deep gashes. 

“Your Mark,” Roan reminded as he swung his warhammer at its head, nailing it. Clarke felt the familiar burn on her arm as the demon's head turned to her, advancing slowly towards her.

“It's deactivating our traps!” Atom cursed, as his trap fizzled and died out. Clarke's deactivated ones did the same. The demon's wounds were healing rapidly. Clarke raised her sword and when it was close enough, slashed down through it. She felt the demon disintegrate, its essence swirling around her. She felt its power run through her veins and she glanced at Roan, who looked alarmed just the slightest. 

“Two demons in a day,” Max commented as both the med-team and Task Force One arrived.

“What just happened?” Marcus demanded. “There's a dead demon in town square and I just watched you obliterate that other one.”

“I have a theory,” Clarke spoke up. “I've been thinking about what Hunter Larson said about demons evading detection – and I noticed that this can detect some of the hidden ones.”

Marcus looked at her necklace. Roan had stepped away far enough that it wasn't glowing.

“The Griffin heirloom,” he murmured. “Continue.”

“What if our systems can't detect demons because it's recent technology?” Clarke asked. “The...Black Death was the reason we have these systems and that was less than a decade ago. This thing is centuries old.”

Marcus stroked his beard humming. “It does make some sort of sense.”

“With all due respect, sir, it makes all the sense,” Max said, standing in line. “Hunter Griffin knew it was a demon the moment she arrived thanks to that amulet.”

“And it glowed brightest when the demon in the square bumped into me under disguise,” Clarke added.

“There shouldn't be that many demons from before the Black Death,” Marcus shook his head. “Your father made sure of that.”

Clarke remembered the demon coven the first Hunters chased out. They could have founded a new one – maybe even created a whole array of covens spread across the globe. She kept her mouth shut for the moment as Marcus gave out orders to secure the demon body in the square for reaping and ancient detection devices (among the few that belonged to her family) to be used to scan through their bases to make sure no more demons were lurking among them.

The Hunters continued on their patrol, Roan stepping closer to Clarke after a moment.

“I'll meet you at the site,” he said. “I better leave before they rescan the area.”

Clarke nodded. As he slipped past the gates, Max returning from briefing the patrols.

“I underestimated you, Griffin,” he admitted, extending his hand. “Good work.”

She shook his hand. “Thanks.”

He scratched his head. “I'll see you around, then.”

And he jogged off to join the patrol. Clarke exhaled slowly, exhausted. She headed back to the barracks, her friends all swarming her immediately. She had so many questions about what Roan had said about Olsiya and Heda and whatever else. Her friends launched into question, asking her about what had just happened. She explained everything, albeit tiredly.

“Go take that ten hour nap that I was trying to convince you to take last week,” Raven grinned. “For proving my invention works, killing three demons and being a complete badass.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but didn't argue as she climbed into her bunk and fell asleep.

-

Clarke woke up just shortly before dinner. Raven's hand hovered over her shoulder.

“What d'ya know? I didn't have to wake you up after all,” she grinned victoriously. “Come on, sleepyhead, it's dinner time! My favourite time of the day.”

“Like breakfast and lunch?”

“Any moment with food is a moment worth loving,” Raven shrugged, heading for the door. Clarke got out of her bunk, feet hitting the floor with a sharp clang. Her head spun, slightly, but she shook it off, trailing after her friend. The mess hall was packed, Hunters and non-Hunters all buzzing with nervous chatter. Just as Clarke and Raven had grabbed their trays, Marcus had stood on an overturned crate, drawing everyone's attention. Silence fell over the mess hall. 

“Today, we had an attack in both town square and at the main gates,” he announced. Based on their faces, Clarke could tell that most of them already knew that.

“Had it not been for Hunter Griffin and her quick observations and actions, there would have been many casualties,” he added. Eyes turned to Clarke, briefly. She saw her mother smiling proudly and felt a swell of joy in her. Raven slapped her on the back, chuckling.

“We are taking extra precautions,” he said. “Ms Lightwood's team of enhanced non-Hunters will be deployed for external adaptation tomorrow, instead of next week as previously scheduled. We will have a curfew instigated, effective tomorrow onwards. Fewer missions will be carried out, and we will focus more on keeping the Ark safe. God help us all.”

He stepped off and the chattering resumed. Clarke joined her friends at the table.

“Oh, man, the GWIP kids are coming out tomorrow?” Jasper sighed. “I don't know, man. They creep me out a little.”

“Everyone creeps you out,” Monty corrected.

“That means the Prince will be back on the streets soon,” Murphy poked at his food. 

“Don't get yourself into trouble, Murphy,” Clarke warned. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” he waved her off. “Wells better not show his face around me, though.”

“Hey, wait a second,” Octavia spoke up, her eyes on the entrance to the mess hall. “Isn't that...?”

“Finn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with my inconsistent posting schedule. I have my pre-final exams in two weeks, and the possibly the biggest exam in my high school life coming up soon.


	5. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a tiny update before I disappear for a month

Lexa looked at the woman opposite her and she drummed her fingers on the table, plans scattered all over it.

 

“She knows about you,” Lexa spoke finally.

 

“Of course she does,” the woman cocked an eyebrow, expressionlessly. “I've been showing her mirages.”

 

“Still,” Lexa crossed her arms. “This is dangerous. You made her think that _she_ can control time.”

 

“...and she _will_ be able to,” the woman stood a little straighter. “Once her birthday passes, the stars will align once more – and what happened to _us_ will happen to her.”

 

Lexa frowned. “Must that happen to her?”

 

The woman stared at her palm, flexing her fingers idly. The black mesh covered the thousands of coils of wires connected to various circuits which joined up with her flesh at the wrist.

 

“ _Wanheda_ ,” the woman echoed. “The _Olsiya_ and _Skaiprisa_. She has as many titles as you do.”

 

Lexa closed her eyes, used to the woman's way of deflecting questions that she _knew_ she didn't have the answers to.

 

“ _Heda_ ,” Anya greeted, entering the room. “ _Dravela_.”

 

“Anya,” the woman chuckled. “I told you, calling me by my name will not place a curse on you or your descendants.”

 

Anya ignored her, looking straight at Lexa. “He's here.”

 

“Send him in.”

 

' _Dravela_ ' stepped away from the table as a familiar face stood at the door. Anya closed the door on the way out.

 

“ _Leksa_ ,” the man greeted. Lexa tilted her chin.

 

“I thought your orders were to-...”

 

“Their encampment is compromised,” he quickly explained. “Leviathan sent Abaddon to send a Fury.”

 

“A...Fury?” Lexa shot the _Dravela_ a pointed look.

 

“I...may...have left out that tiny detail,” the woman shrugged. “But Clarke Griffin has become its host.”

 

The man shifted. “She calls me Roan now.”

 

The _Dravela_ chuckled. “Of course she does.”

 

Lexa exhaled slowly. “They're going to tighten security; less Hunters out, more in.”

 

“Don't worry about it. They won't pull her off her mission,” the _Dravela_ waved Lexa's worry off.

 

“I'm more worried about the fact that she was sent to _Nia's_ lair,” Lexa stated. “As capable as she is – and even if she does learn to draw the Fury's power, Nia's coven greatly outnumbers her, Kade.”

 

“It'll be easier for us to pull her out of there, then,” Kade shook her head.

 

Lexa shot her a look. “Nia won't let someone like her just slip away.”

 

“They have this weapons program,” Roan spoke up, interrupting their banter.

 

“Weapons program?” Lexa glanced at Kade, who shrugged.

 

“I haven't gotten much information on it,” he said. “...but I've seen the facilities within the compound when I was following her.”

 

The trio stood in silence. Kade pushed a wooden piece across the table.

 

“We have to act quicker.”

 

“Ask her about it,” Lexa told Roan. “Learn what she knows of it.”

 

“And...determine if it'll be a threat to the mission,” Kade added. Roan nodded, turning to exit.

 

“She...took care of Verrine,” he added. Kade inhaled slowly.

 

“I see.”

 

He exited the room. Anya raising an eyebrow as she entered. She observed, from both their expressions that their so-called 'mission' was taking an unexpected turn.

 

“What went wrong this time?”

 

“She succeeded where Kade failed,” Lexa shrugged. Kade turned red.

 

“My formula isn't perfect,” Kade shook her head. “If you would give me more time-...”

 

“It failed,” Lexa corrected. “You risked the lives of everyone here for your fantasy idea that one day you could cleanse the world of demons but _you can't_.”

 

Kade clenched her jaw. “We can use the demons' strength against them – force them out of their cages and destroy them once and for all.”

 

“You tried that on multiple demons, bringing the death rate of our Hunters to an almost ninety-seven percent increase since you joined,” Lexa stated, sternly. “I said no more projects. We're dying out enough as it is.”

 

Kade's hands curled into fists. “You're not as above this as you think.”

 

“This conversation is over,” Lexa waved her off. Kade narrowed her eyes, nodding stiffly before she left.

 

“That woman may be just a little more mechanical than you, but you know she means well,” Anya reprimanded Lexa's action.

 

“At least I still have a heart,” Lexa muttered.

 

“ _Leksa_.”

 

Lexa turned to look at her former mentor. “I...I'll talk to her.”

 

Anya blinked slowly, nodding. “Are we moving the plan up?”

 

“Get the interception point ready,” Lexa nodded. “We must extract her before she calls for backup.”

 

She moved another wooden piece across the table, planting it right next to the one Kade had moved.

 

“If we make our move at the wrong time, not even Kade will be able to undo it." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning, I still have no idea where this is going :P


	6. The Weirdest Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Collins returns and Clarke's powers continue to grow.

Clarke massaged her arm uncomfortably, watching as Raven rushed towards her boyfriend. Finn picked her up, laughing as he kissed her.

 

“Jealous, Griffin?” Murphy raised an eyebrow, chewing.

 

“Nervous,” she corrected. “We haven't seen Finn in like-what, three weeks?”

 

“Four,” Monty piped in.

 

“Right – and you know that he went cuckoo a while ago,” Clarke shook his head.

 

“We confirmed he was possessed, though,” Octavia said.

 

“That doesn't change the fact that he killed thirty Hunters.”

 

Bellamy cleared his throat as Finn approached them. “Finn, how did it go?”

 

“We pinpointed a huge coven about fifty miles east,” Finn grinned, sitting at their table. “We managed to get close enough to identify that it was sort of like a breeding coven. Not too many guards – tons of demonlings.”

 

“What did Jaha say?” Octavia asked, curious.

 

“They won't launch a raid just yet due to...a demon attack...here...?” Finn answered, not too sure if what they told him was true.

 

“Oh, it was all true,” Raven grinned. “Griffin here slew three demons today.”

 

“No way,” Finn looked at Clarke.

 

“Yeah, way,” Jasper nodded. He hooted at his pun, high-fiving Monty.

 

Clarke laughed sheepishly. “It's not a big deal.”

 

“Not a-...” Bellamy scoffed. “You pretty much beat the high score of most demon kills in a day.”

 

“Actually, Hunter Vlakov's daughter held the record of twelve.”

 

“Shut up, Monty,” Raven shot him a look.

 

“Shutting up,” the young bio-engineer-slash-Junior-Hunter nodded, bowing his head.

 

“So, do you think they'll cancel our missions?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “I mean, they did say there would be fewer missions.”

 

“At this rate, they'll need all the Hunters they can get,” Finn shook his head. “Demonlings are weaker, but there's something big happening, y'know?”

 

“You think they're planning something?” Raven asked.

 

“Not me. Them,” Finn said, nodding his head towards the table at the very front of the room, where the Senior Hunters were talking in hushed whispers.

 

“How do you know what they're talking about?” Murphy questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“I don't. It's-...”

 

“Vlakov is doing most of the talking,” Octavia noted. “He's usually the one who doesn't talk.”

 

“Right,” Bellamy agreed. “They must've found something.”

 

Clarke saw Becca Lightwood enter the mess hall.

 

“Holy shit, it's Becca,” Raven muttered, gaping at her.

 

“Why would she be out in the mess hall today? I thought she _never_ left the lab,” Jasper whispered. Clarke recalled her vision in the coven – Lexa mentioned Becca. That had to be a coincidence, right? They just happened to have the same names. People do that all the time.

 

“Hey, Monty?” she asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How long ago was the Great Migration?”

 

“Almost three hundred years,” Monty informed her. “Why?”

 

“Nothing. I just thought of something stupid.”

 

“Speak your mind, Griffin,” Bellamy encouraged. Clarke waved them off.

 

“I really just want to go back to bed,” she chuckled, tiredly. “I'm exhausted.”

 

“Taking out three demons has got to be exhausting,” Octavia said.

 

“Well, then go back to bed,” Raven laughed.

 

Clarke looked at her incredulously, then at her tray of food, then slowly lowered her head towards the food.

 

“Wait, no, don't do that,” Raven quickly corrected. “That's precious food you're about to sleep on.”

 

Clarke chuckled, eyes glancing around the mess hall again. Her eyes lingered on the head table, where Becca was now talking to Arkadia's leaders, before shifting back over to her plate. She resumed eating.

 

“So, Raven, come up with anything new lately?” Octavia cocked an eyebrow. Raven glanced up, grinning.

 

“I'm glad you asked.”

 

“Oh, here we go.”

 

“I had to replace some of Clarke's knives, so first of all, here,” Raven said, laying down a bundle. Clarke checked her new knives, before retying the bundle together.

 

“Exhibition Number 2,” Raven said as she retrieved a rectangular plate of metal. Everyone stared at it, not very impressed.

 

“Don't tell me you melted down my daggers for that,” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

 

“ I did, but look,” Raven flicked a small, almost hidden lever on the side of the plate, and it began unfolding, revealing several containment units arranged in .

 

“Wow,” Monty leaned over the table, looking closer at the contraption. “You made eight holding units in a...”

 

He checked the size of the original plate. “...six by eight sheet of metal. That's actually really impressive.”

 

“That's not all,” Raven grinned, proudly as she tapped the centre of the ring of containment units.

 

“Okay, now that is impressive,” Jasper grinned as the metal began to fold, revealing the infamous 'Shredder'.

 

“Reusable and numerous. Exactly what most of us need at this point in time,” Finn nodded. Raven flicked the lever again, and the entire contraption refolded into a harmless sheet of metal.

 

“That's amazing. Is it going to be mass produced soon?” Octavia asked.

 

“Not exactly. I still need to get Henry's approval, first,” Raven said. “It's supposed to function as a semi-automatic shredder trap, I guess. Demons get sucked in, locked away, shredded, stored and repeat.”

 

“He'd be crazy to let this idea go,” Clarke said. “Having one-use shredders are really starting to suck.”

 

“Yeah, but Henry's kind of doubtful on how well it can function – especially in the heat of battle,” Raven sighed. “It does take some time to get revved up.”

 

“Nothing you can't handle, I bet,” Finn assured her. She smiled, tensely.

 

“Ahem.”

 

The entire group looked up, seeing Henry Vlakov standing not too far from their table. “Hunter Griffin, a word – if you're done.”

 

Clarke set down her cutlery and stood up. “Uh, yeah, of course.”

 

He beckoned for her to follow him.

 

“I'll see you guys back at the barracks,” Clarke said, waving quickly before taking off after the Watcher.

 

“Sir?”

 

Henry pulled out the disc, still glowing. “How did you manage this?”

 

Clarke made a noise of question, not understanding what he meant.

 

“Verrine is...an extremely difficult demon to handle – much less capture,” he said. “And he's corrupted, nevertheless. Did you try...purifying him?'

 

“I-...No,” Clarke shook her head. “Is that even...possible?”

 

He hummed, as if considering the question for a moment. “Perhaps not. There have never been any accounts of...even _considering_ purifying demons.”

 

“What would that make them?” Clarke asked. “If you purify a demon, does it automatically become a harmless spirit? Does it cause them to dissipate from this plane for good?”

 

Henry chuckled. “Perhaps so. Spirits do not exist, however. It's the way the world has always been. Demons against Hunters.”

 

“And where do...humans fit in?” Clarke enquired.

 

“Humans...” he hummed. “I suppose they're somewhere in the middle.”

 

He cleared his throat. “Anyhow, I'll send this off for processing – and you should receive it sometime this week.”

 

Clarke nodded, slowing down as he bid her goodnight. Questions began to surface in her; questions she never had before, about their origins, the truth behind how demons came to become the biggest menace in the world.

 

For now, all she could do was prepare for her mission.

 

-

 

Clarke rarely had dreams, especially dreams so vividly real to her. This dream she was in was strange, with the dream being set in the mess hall in Arkadia. She was seated at a table, a teen, maybe younger than her, sitting opposite her. Beyond their table, she could see nothing with everything enveloped in a thick fog. She opened her mouth, to ask the girl who she was, but her voice wouldn't leave her throat.

 

The girl poked at her food, looking crestfallen.

 

“It's time you stopped with all this nonsense,” a voice boomed behind her. Clarke looked behind her, but she couldn't see anyone through the dense fog.

 

“But-...”

 

“No more buts,” the voice continued, patronisingly. “Your opinions are causing unrest here.”

 

“The people have a right to know!” the girl objected, standing up. “You can't keep hiding this forever-...”

 

“We are not hiding this,” the voice snapped. “You're spreading _lies_.”

 

“It's the _truth_.”

 

The girl clenched her fists.

 

“That's enough. You're toying with forces that are not to be trifled with – inviting the evilness that comes with the thoughts you have.”

 

The girl frowned. “I know what I'm doing. None of you know what is really out there.”

 

“Ghosts aren't real. Only demons are.”

 

“That's what you said about humans, too,” the girl retorted. “Until the first human came along.”

 

“ _We_ are human,” the voice scoffed.

 

“That's what you think and if demons exist, then so does Satan – and if he exists, then God exists. Who's to say what else He has created?” the girl folded her arms.

 

“We have never encountered any-...”

 

“ _Never encountered_ ,” the girl echoed. “That doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You forsake God, in favour of technology. There's a reason we survived thus far – and I strongly believe it is not because our technology helped us. There is a stronger force out there that you are not seeing-...”

 

The fog suddenly closed in around Clarke, a hand grabbing hold of her and tugging her into the abyss of darkness.

 

“It's time to wake up.”

 

Golden eyes flashed in the dark and Clarke flinched, staggering back. She re-emerged in a more empty area. A field, she realised.

 

The sky was dark, flashes of red lightning decorating the gloomy background. The ground beneath her was dry, cracked. The ground rumbled and she fell. Taking a look around, she began to realise the boulders that decorated the landscape weren't boulders. They were _dead bodies_.

 

Clarke shot to her feet as the woman appeared again, gold eyes glowering at her this time.

 

“ _Olsiya_ , you are overstepping your boundaries,” the woman warned. Clarke breathed heavily, eyes searching for a place to escape. She couldn't wrap her head around what she had seen – or what she _is_ seeing. She could see her friends' faces among the dead and her mother's, too.

 

The woman grasped Clarke's wrist tightly. “Wake. Up.”

 

Clarke felt like she had been sucked punched back into her body, and after she had woken up, the momentum seemed to carry forward – and she ended up losing her balance, falling off her bunk. She landed on the ground with a heavy _'CLANG!'_.

 

Groans resonated around the room once again. Clarke rubbed her head, and her back, mumbling an apology. She saw Raven staring at her, through half-lidded eyes.

 

“It's way too early, even for you, Griffin,” Raven shook her head, rubbing her face, pointing at the clock on the wall, glowing slightly in the dark. The clock hadn't even ticked past midnight yet.

 

“Just...a little nightmare,” Clarke shrugged, climbing back onto her bunk, and laying back down. She was perturbed by the dream, trying to comprehend what she had seen.

 

“ _You are overstepping your boundaries._ ”

 

The woman's voice echoed in her mind.

 

“ _Anamesa_ ,” she mumbled to herself. “Who are you?”

 

She sighed, closing her eyes to try and sleep once more.

 

This time, she was _in_ the fog, staring out at a scene. She saw the woman standing nearby, not having noticed Clarke – which was something she intended to keep that way. Clarke crouched down, watching the scene. She stifled a gasp, when her father stepped out of the fog, a collection of papers in his hands.

 

“I've found the transcripts you asked for,” he spoke. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” the girl from earlier – a little older, now – nodded in confirmation, taking the papers from him and setting them on a table.

 

“What are you studying?” Jake asked.

 

“I'm researching some things,” the girl answered.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes,” the girl nodded. “My father doesn't think what I have to say is any real – so I'm going to prove him wrong.”

 

“And you'll be fine on your own?”

 

She nodded again. “You can go home, sir. I'm sure your wife and baby are waiting.”

 

“Make sure to lock up.”

 

“I will.”

 

Clarke furrowed her brow. This must be around the time she was born. Which brought the question of who was the girl – and whose memory was she watching? She slunk back into the fog when the woman stepped into the scene, circling the girl.

 

“There has to be a clue here,” the woman mumbled. The scene froze and Clarke backed away slowly, eventually losing focus of the scene altogether. She turned around, and happened upon another memory circle (as she decided what to call these things).

 

“Here.”

 

Clarke watched as the girl – now in her late teens – turned showed the paper to someone out of scope of the memory circle.

 

“That's very impressive, but proves no point.”

 

Her father stepped into view once more. Clarke clenched her jaw. Who was this girl?

 

“Not yet,” the girl shook her head. “But soon, it will. If I trace the archives-...”

 

She keyed in something into the computer. “Back to the point of the Migration...”

 

Jake glanced at her, alarmed. “For real?”

 

“If I'm not wrong,” she said. “Miss Lightwood is either immortal – or the Becca we know isn't Becca at all.”

 

Clarke froze, watching as her father straightened up. “We can't just tell everyone. They'll think we're crazy.”

 

“They'll think _I'm_ crazy,” the girl corrected. “I'm bringing this to my father.”

 

“Henry won't be happy you've been prying again,” Jake warned. So this was Henry's daughter.

 

“He's never happy,” the girl scoffed. “The fate of the world is at stake, and these people still prefer comfort to security.”

 

“Dad?”

 

Both of them turned, as a young toddler walked into the scene. Clarke watched her younger self scramble over to her father.

 

“Hey, princess,” Jake greeted as he picked her up, kissing her on the forehead. “What are you doing still up?”

 

“Couldn't sleep,” a young Clarke answered, eyes locked onto the girl. “Who's she?”

 

“This is-...”

 

“I should go, sir,” the girl cut him off. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Daddy, who was that?” Clarke mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 

“That was Hunter Vlakov's daughter,” Jake answered, chuckling. “Katherine Vlakov.”

 

“I thought I told you to leave.”

 

Clarke jumped, the woman standing over her. “Hey, I tried to. The moment I fell asleep I came back _here_. Wherever here is.”

 

The woman narrowed her eyes, before grabbing hold of Clarke's arm.

 

“How are we even here?” Clarke demanded. “Whose head are we in?'

 

The woman pointed at Katherine, frozen at the edge of the fog. “Katherine Vlakov. She's dead, isn't she?”

 

Clarke tugged her arm free, walking alongside the woman as she led her through the fog. “Yeah.”

 

“I preserved her memory to study it,” the woman answered, holding out a small orb.

 

“Then why am I here?” Clarke asked.

 

The woman clenched her jaw, lips curling into a sneer. “I suppose you and I have a stronger...latent connection than I first thought.”

 

“Latent...connection?” Clarke repeated. “Did you preserve everyone's memory from _the Black Death_?”

 

“No,” the woman made a sharp turn. “Only hers.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she is the key,” the woman answered, stopping at the edge of another memory. “She is the only one capable of doing _this_.”

 

The scene unravelled, Katherine stepping into view. She was clutching what looked like a demon trap. She set the trap down on the ground, and drew her knife. With precision, she flung the knife at the trap, opening it up. Immediately, an huge hellhound materialised, hissing and growling. Before it could lunge at her, Katherine thrusts her arms out, a white light enveloping them both.

 

“What-?”

 

The hellhound warped, a guttural sound coming from its throat as Katherine moved her arms in a slow pattern. The hellhound began to glow, growing brighter and brighter until the light dissipated, and instead of the massive dog, in its place was a small, docile hound. It approached Katherine, bumping its head against her palm before it dissipated and dispersed.

 

“Purification,” the woman spoke, finally. “A feat never before accomplished.”

 

“Katherine! It's time to go!”

 

Clarke recognised her father's voice, and clenched her jaw. “No one ever knew?”

 

“No. She died moments later,” the woman hummed, continuing onwards. The grey fog around them faded to black and soon, they were just standing in complete darkness.

 

“Is this going to happen a lot?”

 

“No,” the woman shook her head. “We will meet again, _Olsiya_ , but I'm afraid it will be in person next time.”

 

She flicked her wrist and Clarke was back in her bed. The clock read six thirty this time, and she decided it was time to get up and get ready for her solo mission.

 


	7. Ties

Lexa stared at the wooden pieces on the table, then at the _Imperator_.

 

“It's almost time,” he told her.

 

“She's late,” Lexa shook her head. “If we do not depart soon, we will miss our window.”

 

“The _Olsiya_ has yet to leave,” Kade corrected, as she entered the room. Lexa raised an eyebrow.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“She's...far more powerful than I previously anticipated,” Kade admitted, clearing her throat. “It appears her assimilation of the Fury is nearly complete.”

 

“Fury?” the Imperator raised an eyebrow, unamused. “I was not aware that a _Fury_ was part of your plan.”

 

“A temporary disincentive,” Kade waved it off. “Her link to me has been formed. It's only a matter of time before a similar bond forms to you.”

 

Lexa raised her chin slightly. “What then?”

 

“Then, she will reach her full potential,” Kade answered. “As long as...”

 

“As long as...” Imperator raised his eyebrow.

 

“As long as she does not...tap into the Fury's energy reserves, the decaying process should... _not_ begin,” Kade answered.

 

“ _That_ is the reason?” Lexa asked. “When did you find out?”

 

“By studying the past,” Kade shook her head. “Let's move. We will want to reach the coven before midday tomorrow.”

 

Lexa glanced at the Imperator, who nodded slightly. “The...modifications should hold until you return.”

 

They left the building, headed towards their steeds.

 

“What is happening, _Dravela_?” Lexa asked as they got on their respective horses.

 

“To us or the world? Because neither will last much longer,” Kade clenched her jaw.

 

“ _Us_ ,” Lexa specified.

 

“Demons are only one form of a spirit in the world,” Kade answered. “We can _see_ demons because we were bred into hatred and greed. Humanity – since the dawn of time had _never_ existed. It is a recent change – an evolution of what _we_ are.”

 

“Hunters?”

 

“No. We gave ourselves a purpose; and the title to suit that purpose,” Kade shook her head as they began their journey. “The world is coming into balance – the reason for the presence of humans. I don't seek to rid demons from this world forever, _Heda_.”

 

“You wanted to get rid of them once and for all,” Lexa corrected.

 

“From this material plane. Our world is divided into this plane, the one we call 'Earth', Heaven and Hell,” Kade added. “Demons breached the veil that divided us in the past and began spreading through the material world. The veil was mended – just barely. Nia is looking for that breach.”

 

“You didn't answer my question.”

 

“Demons do not _belong_ on this realm – much less within our bodies,” Kade sighed. “When we use our body as physical cages to trap them, our body does not suffer any adverse side-effects but when we tap into their power, we give way for the corruption of the soul. As the corruption grows, it begins to affect the physical body. The power we have – that we should _not_ be able to possess is the reason our body is decaying.”

 

“How do we stop it?”

 

“The purification method I look to perfect – is not to purify demons, Lexa. Don't you see?”

 

“You're looking to purify the corruption in us.”

 

Kade nodded. “The damage has been done – but if it is possible...we can stop it from continuing.”

 

“Did you find your answer?”

 

“No,” she shook her head. “Her memories have no explanation of what she does – except now...we have another threat.”

 

“Besides the Undeath and Nia?”

 

“Someone – or something – wears the face of Becca in their hold. After the records of the Migration had been removed, Becca had been completely erased from the history of Arkadia. I fear if we do not tread with caution, this...faux Becca will bring hasten the annihilation of the world,” Kade said.

 

Lexa glanced at her, reeling from all the information she had just received.

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“The future isn't...set. Not _yet_ , any how – but with the increase of threats here, the numbers are skyrocketing,” Kade answered. “... _Olsiya_ saw that possibility.”

 

Lexa slowed down. “She _saw_?”

 

“In _my_ mind,” Kade shook her head. “While I was searching through the memories, she showed up. She was...far more powerful than I previously calculated – no doubt due to the Fury in her.”

 

“Did you warn her?”

 

“I was careful not to disclose too much,” Kade corrected. “Much of this still relies on her discovering who she is on her own. I was afraid to mention this earlier – with the _Imperator_ in the room but I have determined that no matter the circumstances, she will _always_ tap into the Fury's power.”

 

“I'm sensing something else?”

 

“But she will _not_ decay,” Kade nodded. “...physically, anyhow. Much is different about her – as compared to the rest of us. Her inward corruption will not reflect on her physical body – but rather...her mind. Once she utilises the power, we have months at most to halt the corruption. We _must_ save her.”

 

“I'm aware,” Lexa spoke, exhaling slowly. “Do what you must.”

 

The _Dravela_ nodded, and the two picked up their pace.

 

 

 


	8. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke reaches the coven and expects to encounter demons and hell-fire. Instead, she is greeted by a far ghastly sight. On the other hand, her friends have succeeded in their first mission - and halfway through a celebration, a demon attack reveals secrets and they have to act, fast.

 

The rover stopped in the middle of nowhere, sun close to setting. They had delayed dispatching her to handle other security measures and the deployment of the Hunters' bionic counterparts called the _Hasid_.

 

“We're here, Hunter Griffin.”

 

Clarke snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh.”

 

She got out of the rover. Gina shot her a two-fingered salute.

 

“Good luck out there.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

She watched as they turned and disappeared off in the distance. Clarke steeled her nerves, wiping the images of her dream from her mind as she checked her compass and headed towards the location.

 

“There you are.”

 

She would've jumped, but she recognised the voice enough not to be too startled. Roan joined up beside her.

 

“What information do you have on this location?” Clarke asked him.

 

“It's a new coven,” Roan answered. “The founder just moved – but there are quite a number of demons left behind.”

 

“Any surprises?”

 

“None that I saw,” Roan shook his head. “...I've been meaning to ask you something.”

 

“About what?”

 

He glanced around. “Are your people...working on some weapons program?”

 

“Weapons-...oh, the GWIP kids,” Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“What...is that?”

 

“It stands for 'Genetical Weapons Intelligence Program'. Becca Lightwood's in charge,” Clarke briefly explained. “I don't know too much about it except for that it's meant to give regular humans the means to become Hunters. Why?”

 

“I remember seeing the facility,” Roan shrugged.

 

They continued walking, cautiously. Clarke checked her radar, and her amulet before turning her eyes back to the horizon.

 

“Do you know the First Hunters?”

 

“They saved my life,” Roan answered.

 

“They're not bothered that you're a demon?”

 

“I'm no demon,” he admitted.

 

Clarke touched her amulet, perplexed. “But...the amulet...”

 

“My mother was a demon,” he said. “...but I've lost...touch with what makes every demon...a demon. That was why they called me Ghost.”

 

“Did you know... _Katherine Vlakov_?” she asked. He seemed alarmed, glancing at her in shock before recovering and maintaining a straight face.

 

“Where did you learn about that name?”

 

Clarke looked at him. “So you _do_ know her.”

 

“ _Dravela_ is obsessed with her.”

 

“ _Dravela_?” Clarke finally had a name (sort of) to put to a face. “She's looking for a way to purify demons, right?”

 

Roan looked at her, taken aback. “Y-yes.”

 

“How else do you know Katherine?”

 

Roan clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes locked ahead of him.

 

“Roan.”

 

He exhaled. “I cannot say more.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“The _Dravela_ forbids it. Letting you know too much may alter the course of fate,” Roan shook his head, changing the subject. “We're almost there.”

 

Clarke let the subject drop, looking over her gear once more. She was nervous.

 

“Do you think I can take them?” she asked, glancing at the sun, which was almost completely out of sight. The sky was a mixture of black, blue, pink and orange. It was almost beautiful, not considering the circumstances.

 

“Yes,” Roan confirmed, confidently.

 

“How are you so sure?”

 

He looked at her, a slight grin on his face. “If you are _Olsiya_ , you are the Chosen One.”

 

Clarke's brow quirked. “Chosen One? That sounds like a whole lot of _sci-fi,_ classic movie nonsense.”

 

He furrowed his brow. “Not nonsense. Pre-destined.”

 

Clarke shrugged. “I don't believe in that.”

 

He forced a smile. “As she said.”

 

“She knows a lot, doesn't she?” Clarke assumed he was referring to _Dravela_.

 

“She sees glimpses of the past, present and future,” Roan shrugged, pushing aside the thick brush. Clarke's face fell.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Roan was as surprised as she was. The settlement wasn't in this condition when he returned from scouting the day prior.

 

Clarke saw remnants of buildings, charred and blackened from fire. Ash and soot covered the ground, the ground dry and cracked. Bodies littered the ground, dead husks of...

 

“... _demons_.”

 

Roan seemed to have read her mind.

 

“What could've done this?” Clarke asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. Roan offered a wordless shrug, eyes locked on the destruction in front of him.

 

The two carefully walked through the settlement, sifting through the ashes of the coven, hoping to find a clue. Clarke gripped the handrail of the stairs, testing the charred wood carefully as she headed up the building. She traced her fingers over a freshly-carved mark on the woodpost. An ankh.

 

She furrowed her brow. “What is this?”

 

“It means eternal life,” Roan answered, eyes sweeping the empty building.

 

“Eternal life?”

 

His eyes widened. “Oh no.”

 

“What?”

 

“We need to get out of here, now,” he whispered.

 

“Huh?”

 

Footsteps caught their attention, along with harsh whispering.

 

“The sun is down,” Roan swallowed, urging Clarke to head further down the hall. “Go, go!”

 

They made a few steps before the entire structure began to shake. The floor beneath their feet collapsed. Clarke coughed as the dust entered her lungs and her vision blurred over.

 

“Roan?”

 

She was greeted by silence. She propped herself up on her elbows, eyes trying to peer through the dust.

 

“Over here!”

 

She didn't recognise the voice. Her insides swelled with fear as she activated a trap and threw it in the direction of the voice. There was a hiss and she heard the familiar zap of the trap activating.

 

“Walk it off,” another voice harshly snapped.

 

Clarke swallowed at the thought that these things were not demons. If they could destroy an entire settlement of demons, what chance did she have?

 

She tore the amulet from her neck, hiding it within the rubble as she lay back down, closing her eyes to fake unconsciousness. She heard footsteps circle her. She counted maybe eight or nine pairs.

 

“This is the one,” a voice chuckled. She couldn't stifle the gasp as she was suddenly pulled up from the collar of her shirt. Her eyes snapped open and met the crimson eyes of a tall, lanky man. He smirked widely.

 

“Hello, Clarke Griffin.”

 

She struggled to get free, kicking and twisting, but the man holding her had a vice-grip on her.

 

“What should we do with her?” he asked a man to his right. That man was slightly shorter, but his eyes were as red as the people surrounding her.

 

“We bring her back to the Mountain.”

 

Before Clarke could open her mouth to say something, the man holding her bared his teeth, fangs elongating and he bit into her neck. Everything numbed over and she lost consciousness.

 

-

 

Bellamy looked out at the gates from the barracks as the rain pelted the rooftops.

 

“She's not back yet,” he shouted over the rain.

 

“Obviously,” Octavia clapped him on the shoulder. “She's taking care of an entire coven _alone_.”

 

He clenched his jaw.

 

“Blake! Get your ass over here and celebrate!” Raven yelled.

 

“Yeah, yeah-...”

 

The sirens went off. The group shared a look before hurrying out of the barracks. They saw the demon standing by the watchtower, raising its massive claw to completely obliterate the tower. It lumbered into the compound, roaring.

 

“What the hell is that?” Jasper gasped.

 

“It's massive,” Monty's jaw dropped.

 

“Let's go!” Bellamy drew his sword. They were drenched when they joined the fight. With a swipe, the creature sent Hunters flying in all directions.

 

“Duck!” Bellamy heard Max order. They ducked, barely dodging the creature's attack. It let out another roar, claws tearing through the power lines and the lights flickered off, leaving the entire compound in darkness.

 

“ _Yehi 'or_!”

 

The collective cries of the Specialist Hunters caused a bright flash of light to come from the sky, giving them the vision they needed to fight the beast. The field was in chaos, with orders coming from all around.

 

“Where are the _Hasid_?” Marcus demanded, as the demon easily crushed their traps.

 

“Right here, Hunter Kane!”

 

The Hunters fell back as the _Hasid_ charged for the demon, their enhancements enabling them to easily scale the creature.

 

“Specialists, with me!” Max raised his sword as they followed after the _Hasid_.

 

“Hunters!” Marcus raised his voice. “Flank the beast!”

 

They fell into formation, marksmen taking shots from the distance, wielding bows and guns. Up front, the demon twisted, trying to shake off the Specialists and _Hasid_ as they drove their swords into the beast's back, preparing to dispel the demon that was far too big to be trapped.

 

“Now!”

 

A beam of light descended from the sky, slamming into the demon. The Specialists and _Hasid_ dropped down to the ground, out of harm's way. The demon let out a cry as it began to dissolve, leaving nothing but smoking swords in the crater.

 

The rain had lightened up, just barely.

 

“What the hell was that thing?” Murphy muttered.

 

Bellamy saw Wells Jaha approach Marcus. As the leader of the _Hasid_ , he was reporting in and offering further assistance to recovery plans. As everyone returned to their previous engagements, Bellamy passed by a small group of the _Hasid_. They didn't seem to notice him as he passed them.

 

“Wells is falling out of line,” one of them said.

 

“He needs to be eliminated,” another agreed. “Once he's out of the way, the coup will begin.”

 

“Someone needs to take care of Griffin, too.”

 

Bellamy stiffened, picking up the pace to rejoin his friends. Once in the safety of the barracks, he shared what he had heard.

 

“That's insane,” Raven furrowed her brow. “A...coup? Becca would never let them do that.”

 

“What if _Becca_ is the one behind the coup?” Murphy raised an eyebrow, almost disinterestedly.

 

“Becca would never-...” Raven huffed.

 

“Regardless, Clarke is in danger at the moment,” Monty pointed out. “We need to warn her.”

 

“We need to _help_ her,” Octavia corrected.

 

“We need to get out of here first,” Bellamy pointed out. “We could send a runner ahead.”

 

Eyes fell on Finn, who clenched his jaw and nodded.

 

“How are we going to get out?” Jasper asked. “We're on lockdown.”

 

“We could just sneak past the gates – with the watchtower destroyed and everything in chaos,” Monty suggested.

 

“No, there's no way that Becca would program the _Hasid_ to execute a coup,” Raven denied it.

 

“Actually, there is a possibility.”

 

They jumped, turning to face Max Larson.

 

“Hunter Larson,” Bellamy cleared his throat. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough,” he answered, tilting his chin slightly. “Only one flaw with your plan. With the defences down, the gate will be swarmed with skilled Hunters.”

 

“You can't stop us,” Octavia stood her ground.

 

“I'm not going to,” Max exhaled. “I'm going to help you.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I've always had this...uneasy feeling about the _Hasid_. It's a good backup plan for when Hunters are completely extinct but there's just...something suspicious about the entire activity,” Max said. “Becca's recent actions did little to ease my discomforts.”

 

“What did she do?”

 

“She's proposing a Charter – limiting a single child to every family,” he lowered his voice. “Capital punishment for the smallest of crimes. Insubordination – execution, disrespect – execution. She's proposing a tyrannical change in leadership.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

The eight of them shared a worried glance.

 

“The _Hasid_ consumed more than a hundred fifty times the expected quota of resources,” Max shook his head. “Our population is too large.”

 

“We have to stop her,” Murphy muttered.

 

“And the _Hasid_ , too,” Finn agreed.

 

“I know where Clarke was dispatched to. We're leaving now. Collins, run over to the gates and pull a Code 1-32 on the Hunters there. We'll pick you up,” Max said. Finn nodded, sprinting off.

 

“What's a 1-32?” Monty asked as they headed to the garage.

 

“Seraphic Tower guard,” Max said, toying around with his arm guard, pulling a card from within it. “A last resort to protect the people.”

 

“Hunter Larson,” Charles Pike stood at the door to the garage. “Where are you going this late?”

 

“Emergency evacuation with Joseph's team,” Max shook his head. “I'm taking the rookies with me for backup.”

 

Pike narrowed his eyes, but nodded. “Can you confirm that?”

 

“Yes, I have the directives here,” Max held out the card. Pike slid the card into the computer, eyeing the details before nodding, returning the card.

 

“Good luck, Hunters.”

 

They took a rover, and headed out to the gates, Finn climbing in before they headed out into the darkness.

 

“How did you get the directives?”

 

Max held up his arm guard, revealing that he could encode his own missions. “If I ever needed to get out of here, I'd have a way to fake my exit.”

 

Raven cocked an eyebrow. “I never pegged you as the type to break the rules.”

 

“Yeah, well, we didn't think the world was going to end either, did we?” he shrugged. “Hang on, you're in for a ride.”

 

The rover lurched.

 

“Are you trying to kill us?” Murphy remarked.

 

“Only a little,” Max grinned.

 

“Oh, geez, what did we do?” Monty sunk into his seat. “They're going to kill us.”

 

“Not if we can prove them wrong,” Jasper punched his palm.

 

“I thought Hunter Vlakov was the one who came up with the idea,” Raven hummed, trying to figure out why Becca wanted to take over Arkadia – and why the _Hasid_ wanted to launch a coup.

 

“He did,” Max nodded. “He was the brains of the operation, but he stepped away after his daughter died. Becca took over and from there – things went dark for the rest of us.”

 

“How do you know all this, anyway?” Bellamy asked.

 

“I do more in my spare time than harass Juniors,” Max chuckled. “And I have a problem with authority, so I bugged the Seraphic Tower.”

 

“You...what?” Raven gaped at him.

 

“It's a long story,” Max shook his head.

 

“Well, get talking,” Murphy folded his arms. “It's going to be a long ride.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Yehi 'or - Let there be light


	9. Plan B

Lexa and Kade stopped atop a hill, looking down at the coven.

 

“Something's wrong,” Lexa frowned. The two dismounted, heading towards the destroyed settlement. Kade crouched down, crumbling the scorched dirt in her hands as she lifted her head to the sky. The sun was rising to their left, the light falling onto the scene.

 

Kade exhaled slowly, looking around calculatingly.

 

“Nia isn't here,” Lexa said, as she came back from rounding the area.

 

“I know,” Kade nodded.

 

It was unusual for settlements to be completely razed to the ground overnight, especially one that was so full of demon life.

 

“How many are there?” Kade asked.

 

“I counted forty,” Lexa answered. “The numbers could be higher, seeing how many of them are ashes.”

 

The husks of the demons' physical manifestation crumbled at the slightest touch. Kade couldn't see a single living thing in the entire settlement.

 

“What do you see?” Lexa asked, after a moment.

 

Kade clenched her jaw. “We were too late. The Undeath found her.”

 

Her voice was cold, empty.

 

“How could they? They wandered into demon territory,” Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Even with the veil of darkness upon them, there is no way they could've taken down Nia's own coven that quickly.”

 

“Perhaps it is Nia who ordered the destruction of this coven,” Kade speculated. “She was the person who made them the Undeath, in the first place.”

 

“And what would she have to gain?”

 

“The Hunters...their resources are failing them. They utilise demon essence in their tools,” Kade shook her head. “By taking that away from them, they grow weaker. The Undeath gain the _Erfgenaam_ and with them, the ability to walk in daylight once more.”

 

She kicked over one body – not demon, but one of the Undeath. It was dead, deep scarring welts covering its skin, hissing and oozing pus as the light hit the body.

 

“They knew she would be here,” Kade clenched her jaw.

 

“How?” Lexa furrowed her brow.

 

Kade raised her eyes to meet Lexa's. “They have a spy on the inside, a thrall.”

 

Lexa exhaled slowly.

 

“How did they know her blood would work?” Lexa asked.

 

“There are more of us than you think,” Kade shook her head. “Arkadia has abandoned their traditions – and lost track of the bloodlines that they are descended from. They believe the number of Hunters are dwindling due to a genetic flaw as a result of Hunter-human relations.”

 

“The world is coming into balance,” Lexa echoed her words from the day before. “Their numbers are dwindling simply because there is no longer a need for Hunters.”

 

“Correct,” Kade nodded. “As such, they believe that their bloodlines are intertwined – mixed, no longer pure but in truth...they are all still descended from the First Man. By harnessing the life force and drinking the blood of the Inheritors – the _Erfgenaam –_ the Undeath will break free of their curses of vampirism and eternal life.”

 

She crouched back down, pulling a tag off the Undeath's neck, examining it closely.

 

“Have you ever wondered why Clarke Griffin will face the struggle of controlling the Fury – whilst you are able to control hundreds and thousands of demons within you?” Kade asked, rising from the ground, tucking the tag into her pocket.

 

“No,” Lexa shook her head. “Not even Titus knows why. I suppose you do, however?”

 

“While my position is due to the fact that...well, that the demons are unable to exactly possess computers and processing units, yours is due to the inherited divinity,” Kade chuckled.

 

“...divinity?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

 

“Of course. That's why the decaying process didn't start for you until recently.”

 

“You're starting to sound like one of those crazy temple priests,” Lexa scoffed, incredulously.

 

“We are technologically advanced, yes. But as with all things – there is always a creator. Our creator is up there,” Kade said, pointing upwards as she continued to scour for clues.

 

“Continue,” Lexa motioned for her to keep going.

 

“He created all things – from the light that enables us to see, to the singular grains of earth we stand upon,” Kade said. “In the early days, when the Hunters first emerged – when _you_ first emerged, you were born to Elena, sister of Becca. Do you know how she got her name?”

 

“Becca?”

 

“Yes,” Kade nodded. “She was a descendant of the very first Hunter – a former high priestess – named Becca Pramheda in many legends.”

 

Lexa picked up a silver dagger, belonging to Clarke Griffin, no doubt. She traced her fingers across the blessed blade, before adding it to her belt.

 

“When the first demons emerged, she was chosen by the Almighty – given His blessing to survive where the Old Men could not. Eventually, this blessing manifested in her later life – and in her descendants in what we now call Hunters,” Kade shook her head. “We are a race descended from the Chosen One – and in here, with _Life,_ _Death_ and the _In-between_ will come in the time of the end.”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

 

“How else do you think you are able to commune with the past Hunters?” Kade mimicked her action, picking up a gold amulet hidden in the rubble. “The Apocalypse is upon us.”

 

“Is that-?”

 

“Clarke Griffin's,” Kade nodded.

 

“ _Heda_.”

 

“I thought we gave you orders to protect her,” Lexa glared at Roan.

 

“I'm sorry,” Roan bowed his head. “The Undeath dispelled me when they tore the building down.”

 

Kade's head snapped to the left, eyes looking out at the distance.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Reinforcements,” Kade answered. “The _Erfgenaam_ are coming. We need to go.”

 

Lexa nodded. Kade handed the amulet to Roan.

 

“Warn them of the Mountain – and when the time comes, lead the way.”

 

Roan swallowed, nodding.

 

With that, Lexa and Kade headed back over to their horses – and disappeared into the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erfgenaam - Inheritors


	10. Into the Lion's (Vampire's) Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to get help and Clarke wakes up in Mt. Weather.

Max led the team towards the settlement.

 

“We'll want to be careful. Who knows how many demons there are here?” he said. “And if Griffin's playing undercover, then we need to avoid blowing her cover.”

 

“They're demons. I say we just head on in and blast their heads off,” Murphy cocked the shotgun in his hands.

 

“Who gave him a shotgun?” Max dead-panned.

 

“Guilty,” Monty piped up.

 

Max shook his head. “Before you get trigger-happy on me, John, remember who's the expert here.”

 

Bellamy pushed his way to the front. “And remember who's Clarke's actual friends here.”

 

“Guys, stop,” Finn hushed them as they approached the coven.

 

“Right up ahead,” Max whispered.

 

They readied their weapons as they traversed through the thick grass; and came upon the demolished coven.

 

“How in hell...?”

 

“Let's split up. We'll cover more ground. Look for any survivors – Clarke, specifically,” Bellamy said. Max nodded in agreement.

 

“Stay on your guard.”

 

They paired off and began to search for any signs of anything living. When they reconvened in the middle of the settlement, they all came back with only one finding; _nothing_.

 

“There's no way Clarke could've just disappeared like that,” Bellamy shook his head, worriedly.

 

“I agree,” Max nodded. “It's strange. None of you found anything? No strips of cloth – any weapons?”

 

Everyone shook their heads.

 

“Do you think they took her?” Octavia suggested. “The demons, I mean?”

 

“Why would they take her?” Raven asked. “I thought demons were all about 'kill, kill, kill, kill'.”

 

Monty and Jasper nodded in agreement.

 

“Even if they did take Clarke, what good would that do?” Finn asked.

 

“Use her as bait, probably,” Murphy shrugged.

 

“That's correct.”

 

They turned, weapons drawn at the strange man who had just appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Demon!”

 

“Wait, I'm not here to hurt you-...”

 

Roan sidestepped all their attacks as they came at him together.

 

“Where's Clarke?!”

 

“The Mountain-The Mountain!” Roan exclaimed, rolling backwards to avoid the shotgun blast.

 

“Mountain?”

 

“The Undeath have took your friend,” Roan explained. “They took her to the Mountain.”

 

“Who are you? Why should we believe you?” Bellamy demanded. Roan held out Clarke's amulet.

 

“My name is Roan. I've been helping Clarke with her missions,” he said.

 

“Why? Aren't you a demon, too?” Finn asked, accusingly.

 

“I was,” Roan shook his head. “My maker-my _mother_ is the Queen of the demons. I became...different – my abilities differing from regular demons and...she exiled me. Then I met Clarke – and she's the key to putting an end to my mother's reign of terror.”

 

“Wait, you mentioned the Undeath,” Max said, sheathing his sword. “What's that?”

 

“Clarke was taken by the Undeath – a group of humans cursed with vampirism,” Roan said. “You must warn your people – before they come after you.”

 

“Vampirism?” Max scoffed. “That's not real.”

 

“It is,” Roan shook his head. “Your friend is in grave danger. The Undeath grow bolder with every passing day – and by consuming your blood, they are able to walk in the daylight. When they gain full immunity to the Sun, then your people will be conquered indefinitely.”

 

He straightened his back. “I know there's no way for me to prove the truth of my words, but I ask that you trust me as Clarke did. I will help you – if you will allow me to.”

 

“Can you show us the Mountain?” Finn asked.

 

“To show you where they are will mean certain death. As capable as you may think you are, the Undeath greatly outnumber you – and they are known to be able to... _enthrall_ you,” Roan shook his head.

 

The group was silent, sharing glances of uncertainty. Bellamy snatched the amulet from Roan's hand.

 

“I don't like it – but I'll trust you,” he said, jaw clenched.

 

“Blake-”

 

“Before you argue, he's the only clue we have to Clarke's disappearance,” Bellamy cut the Specialist off.

 

“I wasn't going to argue,” Max shook his head. “I was going to say that despite our differences, you're right about this.”

 

They looked at Roan. “We'll take you back with us – and you'll help us get Clarke back, deal?”

 

“Deal,” Roan nodded.

 

“You sure about this?” Finn muttered.

 

“Not one bit,” Bellamy admitted. “But hey, he's one demon in a camp full of Hunters. What's the worst that could happen?”

 

They piled up in the rover, squeezing together with the new addition to their team. The ride was silent, the Hunters not too eager on speaking around a demon, but they had the same questions on their mind.

 

“How come we didn't see you?” Octavia asked, curiously. “We searched the entire area for clues – and you just appeared out of nowhere.”

 

“There had been no reason for you to see me in the first place,” Roan shook his head. “...but now we have a common goal of getting Clarke back to safety – so I revealed myself to you.”

 

“What about when we get back? Can the others see you?”

 

“No,” Roan answered curtly. “I will not show up on most of your scanners, too.”

 

They checked their respective gear, realising he was right.

 

“So, what's the plan? We go in, tell Hunter Kane that Clarke's MIA and that, what, she's taken by vampires?” Murphy scoffed. “First, he'll laugh. Then, he'll call us crazy and send us for immediate re-evaluation of our mental conditions and our spiritual strength and then, he'll send us to the Box for leaving the compound while we're on lockdown.”

 

“Not to mention the possible coup on our hands. Who's to say they haven't launched it already?” Jasper muttered, worriedly.

 

“Coup?” Roan questioned.

 

“Nothing you need to know,” Bellamy said, quickly. Roan nodded, though he was unconvinced. He decided that eventually, they'd spill the beans anyway.

 

Upon their return to the compound, they were largely ignored. It was strange, since they had disobeyed orders, stole a rover, and left the compound during a lockdown. Instead of being taken into custody, they were ushered, along with other Hunters, towards the mess hall. Marcus Kane was standing on the table, Hunters crowded around him, waiting for his announcement.

 

“We have reason to believe the demons are priming up for an all out war,” he spoke as the noise quieted down. “....and that they have found a way to permanently possess a human.”

 

The crowd was ruffled at the news. Bellamy glanced at Octavia as all attention turned to the sound of chains dragging across the floor. Four Hunters escorted a chained man into the mess hall.

 

“They have the means to infiltrate our facilities – which is why as of this moment, the dormant identification chips will be restored,” Marcus continued. “Upon every entry and exit, Hunters must be scanned, and their identities confirmed. If anyone fails to comply, they will face immediate execution. That is all.”

 

He stepped off the table, motioning for the Hunters to lead the man to a more secure location.

 

“He's not a demon,” Roan hummed as the mess hall began to clear out.

 

“What makes you say that?” Octavia asked.

 

“He's like you,” Roan frowned. “...a Hunter.”

 

“A Hunter? Then why are they calling him a demon?” Monty asked, appalled.

 

“It's because he absorbed the essence of demons – and uses that very energy to empower him,” Roan spoke. “He's a scout of another Hunter settlement. His name is Lincoln.”

 

“We can worry about him later,” Max whispered. “We need to talk to Hunter Kane.”

 

“Right.”

 

They headed outside, making a beeline for Marcus.

 

“Hunter Kane!”

 

Marcus turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“We need to talk to you,” Max said. “Somewhere...more private, preferably.”

 

Marcus looked at each of their faces, before motioning for them to follow him. “We'll talk in the Tower.”

 

In the tower, Marcus folded his arms as he faced them. “So, what is it? It better be good, seeing that you disobeyed orders to stay within the compound, forged a mission clearance, _and_ stole a rover.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, we believe the attacks happening here were a distraction,” Bellamy spoke up.

 

“We do?” Raven murmured, confused, at which Octavia nudged her.

 

“A distraction?” Marcus raised an eyebrow. “For what, exactly?”

 

“I...Er...” Bellamy cleared his throat. “We don't know. We stole a rover to help back Clarke up. When we got there-...”

 

“When we got there,” Max took over. “The entire settlement had been destroyed. Completely _razed_ to the ground.”

 

“I see Clarke was successful,” Marcus hummed.

 

“Not quite,” Max shook his head. “Clarke was gone when we arrived – and it was clear she did not _destroy_ the demons. There were husks of the physical forms the demons bore.”

 

Marcus raised an eyebrow, appalled. “Husks?”

 

“Yes. We don't know what could've caused them – but we think Clarke was taken by...” Max exhaled. “...by vampires.”

 

Marcus was silent for a moment, then he burst out laughing. “Vampires? Come on. If you were going to make up some story of grandeur about your joyride, at least make it believable.”

 

“We aren't lying, Hunter Kane,” Finn straightened his back. “You have to believe us.”

 

“Why should I?” Marcus grimaced. “After everything that has happened, surely you'd be able to tell the false from the real. Vampires _aren't_ real. Report to the guard on your way out. You'll be punished for the aforementioned wrongs you have done.”

 

“Vampires?” a voice scoffed behind them.

 

“Hunter Vlakov,” Marcus hummed.

 

“Where did you get the idea from?” Henry asked, peering at them through his glasses.

 

“From me.”

 

The two elder Hunters took a cautious step back, reaching for their weapons as Roan materialised beside Raven.

 

“Get away from them, demon!”

 

“He's with us!” Bellamy said, stretching his arms out as he stood in front of Roan.

 

“The Mountain is alive,” Roan spoke, carefully, gauging their reactions. “It has been alive since the Fall.”

 

Henry put away his dagger, scowling. “Vampires are nothing more than fiction. An old wives' tale to scare children out of playing outside at night.”

 

Finn was about to say something else, but Roan beat him to it.

 

“...Katherine didn't believe that.”

 

They saw the way Henry's jaw was set, posture changing, almost poised to attack. His eyes darkened, lips curling into a deeper scowl.

 

“Don't speak of things you don't understand, _demon_ ,” he snarled. “Katherine was as delusional as the whole lot of you – she couldn't differentiate her dreams from reality and that _killed_ her!”

 

Marcus stepped in before it could escalate further. “My decision is final. Report to the guard and face retribution. Your friend...has 24 hours to leave before I label him a threat.”

 

“But, sir-...”

 

“ _Go_.”

 

The eight glanced at each other, disappointed. They stepped into the elevator.

 

“What now?” Monty asked.

 

“I think it's obvious,” Bellamy scoffed. “We're going to sneak out again and rescue Clarke ourselves.”

 

“Not alone, you won't,” Roan hummed.

 

“We don't exactly have a choice, Mr Creep,” Murphy rolled his eyes. “Didn't you hear Kane? They're not going to do anything.”

 

“You cannot hope to take on the Undeath alone, especially with blood as precious as yours,” Roan shook his head. “You need help – and I know exactly where to go.”

 

-

 

Clarke groaned softly, blinking slowly as her eyes adjusted to the lights around her. She propped herself up on her elbows, ignoring the ache in her bones as she examined her room. The walls were white and extremely clean but smelled stale. To the side of her bed was a IV stand, with a drip attached to her arm. There was a blank canvas on the wall, above a wooden table and two chairs. The door facing her bed was shut, locked, probably. It had a single glass window.

 

She looked up and saw a camera watching her, the red light underneath it indicating it was on. She pulled the drip from her arm, wincing as she did and stood up. She staggered over to the camera, and pulled the exposed wires free. The red light flickered off and Clarke figured out her next move. She grabbed hold of the IV stand, moving over to the window. Checking both ends of the stretch of hallway, she tightened her grip on the steel and moved to break it.

 

Then, a face appeared.

 

Clarke staggered back, startled. The door let out a loud groan as it opened, the man she recognised as the one who had grabbed her at the settlement stepping into the room. She swung the stand towards him but it caught it with ease. With a twist of his hand, he disarmed her and tossed the stand aside, marching over to her to wrap his fingers around her throat once again.

 

“Let her go, Emerson,” a second voice spoke up behind this man. “Is this how you treat our guest?”

 

Emerson released Clarke, and she fell to her knees, coughing and panting. “I'm your _guest_? I was _kidnapped_ , you crazy-...”

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Emerson clicked his tongue. “Watch your tongue, Princess, or I'll cut it off.”

 

Clarke clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Please, Miss Griffin,” the older man said. “We don't mean to hurt you.”

 

“You could've fooled me,” Clarke spat, scooting back a little.

 

The man looked at Emerson. With a tilt of the head, Emerson glared at Clarke before leaving the two in the room.

 

“My name is Dante Wallace,” the man introduced, extending a hand to help her up. Clarke grabbed hold of the bed frame instead, pushing herself up with that.

 

“My people are sick,” Dante continued, drawing his arm back. “This place is dying – and we _need_ to leave the Mountain. Only _you_ can help us.”

 

Clarke was hit with a wave of memories and she shuddered when she remembered Emerson had bit her.

 

“You're _vampires_ ,” she breathed, apprehensively.

 

“A crass choice of words,” he sighed. “I prefer 'cursed' or 'unfortunate'. We were human, like you, long before the Fall.”

 

He shook his head, like he was recalling a bad memory. “When the Fall began, we made a deal with the Queen of Demons. We were humanity's last hope – and we were all going to die soon. So, we asked for immortality.”

 

“You should be more specific when dealing with demons,” Clarke scoffed.

 

“Something we didn't know at the time,” he waved it off. “She gave us exactly what we wanted – at the price that we would never see the light of day again.”

 

“This is ridiculous. You kidnapped me – and almost killed me. I'm not going to help you,” Clarke snapped.

 

Dante's expression darkened. Without another word, Emerson was back in the room. He grabbed hold of Clarke's arms in a vice-like grip and dragged her out of the room.

 

“Hey, hey! Where are you taking me?!” she kicked and screamed. He grunted, and hauled her further down the hall. Behind them, Dante was watching her closely.

 

Emerson pulled Clarke into another room. The lights were dim, but they might as well have been on the brightest setting.

 

Clarke saw rows and rows of Hunters stretching across the room. At their sides were more vampires, draining their blood and storing them into coolers. The Hunters were clearly old, even dying. Their eyes were glazed over, stares blank at the ceiling. Their skin was pale, and wrinkled. Their mouths formed no words, only indecipherable moans and groans.

 

If the sight wasn't enough to make her squirm, recognising their faces were. A few of them were Hunters declared missing about a decade or so ago. She recognised Tom Green, Monty's missing father; Lance McIntyre, Alex and Jane Murphy, even Patrick Jordan.

 

She was drawn from her thoughts when Emerson shoved her down onto a chair, quickly slipping the restraints around her wrists and ankles. She tugged at them, screaming as she tried to free herself. Dante sat himself down beside Clarke as Emerson pushed a gag into her mouth.

 

“Now, now, it'll hurt less if you don't struggle,” he coaxed. Clarke glared daggers at him as he bared his fangs and leaned towards her neck.

 

Clarke grunted, clenching her fists tightly. Her mind was racing – there had to be a way for her to escape; and get out of this hellhole. She wasn't going to die at the hands of some _vampires_. A strange new energy filled her, and she let out a roar, spitting the gag out as she pulled her limbs free from the restraints, which snapped like they were nothing. The surprise was clear in Dante's eyes as he drew back, spitting out blood. For a moment, she thought she had managed to land a blow on him, but the sting on her neck told her otherwise.

 

She jumped towards Emerson, knocking him off balance as she punched him in the face. He straightened his jaw, completely unfazed. Then, as quickly as the swell of energy hit her, it left her and Emerson quickly immobilised her.

 

“What happened?” Emerson growled, tightening his grip around her throat.

 

“She carries a demon,” Dante spat out, wiping Clarke's blood from his mouth. “Her blood's poison. She's useless to us.”

 

“Perfect,” Emerson bared his teeth. “I've been wanting to kill her for a while.”

 

“No,” Dante said. “Lock her up. Her friends will be looking for her, soon.”

 

Clarke's lips pulled back into a sneer, growling at the man. “Let me go!”

 

“Gladly,” Emerson snarled in her ear, before knocking her out with a quick blow to the back of her head.

 

When Clarke woke up this time, everything was dark. She groaned, standing up, only to be restricted by the extremely low roof. She realised she was in a cage – one of the possible hundreds around her. In each cage, a single person was mulling around, aimlessly. She saw the Seal of Saturn on some of them, and deduced that she was trapped with Hunters and some humans.

 

She slammed her shoulder into the door, grunting when it didn't budge. She had to get out – she had to warn her friends before they walked straight into the lion's den. Or, in this case – the _vampire's_ den.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry about the slow updates but I haven't been able to find the time to write especially since I recently started working 9-5 almost every day of the week but I will be trying to update as much as I can. This fic might go on for a while, since the Lexa-Clarke meeting still hasn't happened yet.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudoses!
> 
> \- DPKhor


	11. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall and the origins of the Hunters and the Undeath.

“Here,” Lexa said, moving the piece across the table. Kade nodded, humming in agreement.

 

“We'll need the extra defence there,” she murmured.

 

“The Mountain grows bolder,” Titus muttered. “At this rate, they might as well declare war.”

 

“Against who?” Anya raised an eyebrow. “If anyone is to declare war – it should be the Demon Queen herself.”

 

“We need to focus on what's important now,” the Imperator shook his head. “If what you say is true, then we are facing three threats all at once.”

 

“The Undeath,” Titus nodded.

 

“Nia's growing power,” Anya shifted her eyes to the map on the table.

 

“...and the faux Becca,” Kade murmured, glancing at the Imperator. “The one you call Alie.”

 

Lexa straightened her back. “All are of utmost importance – but the most immediate threat is the Mountain. We cannot let them roam the lands – or we might as well surrender this war that hasn't even begun.”

 

“Right,” Kade agreed. “We need reinforcements to face the Mountain's numbers – and we will need to find a way to infiltrate the fortress. I sugg-...”

 

Lexa and Kade faltered, sharing a quick glance.

 

“What is it?” Titus asked, somewhat concerned.

 

“Clarke's transformation is imminent,” Lexa shook her head. “It will help us temporarily halt the Undeath's progress, but at this rate...”

 

Kade cleared her throat, when she caught sight of the Imperator's clear disapproval.

 

“ _Heda_ , now is the time for you to commune with the past Commanders,” Kade urged. “Our past leaders are surely able to provide the necessary advice to complete the mission – and to retrieve Clarke before...”

 

Lexa nodded, in agreement. “Dismissed. We will reconvene after the second sunset.”

 

As the room emptied out, Lexa walked around the partition built, coming face to face with an elaborate mural on the wall. She removed her armour, washing her hands, feet and face before unfurling a rug on the floor. Murmuring silently in prayer, she prostrated before the mural.

 

Lexa exhaled slowly, opening her eyes. She was standing in a grand hall, reminiscent of an empty throne room, or a ballroom.

 

She turned, watching as people began to fill the hall.

 

“Hello, Commander.”

 

Lexa stood face to face with the First Commander, Becca Pramheda.

 

“Becca,” Lexa greeted, tilting her head slightly in respect. Becca smiled slightly.

 

“I suppose you're here for answers?” she asked.

 

Lexa nodded, looking at the past Commanders who were looking back at her.

 

“We've been watching you, Lexa,” Becca hummed. “You fall away from the path that everyone here has taken – but, in doing so, opened up countless opportunities.”

 

“The _Dravela_ has only appeared in my lifetime,” Lexa spoke, keeping her voice levelled.

 

“True. Your allegiance to her is admirable but one can wonder...if it's right to ally yourself with someone like her,” a man grunted, circling her. His name came to her mind – Tobias.

 

“She has kept me alive thus far,” Lexa clenched her jaw. “She has offered me answers none of you have provided.”

 

“Yet, here you are,” Lexa's own mother stepped forward.

 

“Yet, here I am,” Lexa tilted her head to the side. “She believes you hold the answer to our dilemma.”

 

“...and what about you, _Heda Leksa_?” Becca cleared her throat, and the Commanders collectively stepped back. “Do you believe that?”

 

Lexa stood a little straighter. “I do not.”

 

Becca chuckled, eyes twinkling in amusement. “Much like the apostle, Thomas.”

 

“I know nothing sure about what you have to offer me – the answers you have withheld from me my entire life,” Lexa clarified. “...but I do trust in her judgement. If she believes that you have the answer, then I do, as well.”

 

Becca looked around at the past Commanders, and flicked her wrist. Their surroundings vanished, along with the past Commanders, leaving just Becca and Lexa.

 

“Faith goes a long way, _heda_ ,” Becca said. “It was what kept us – kept _you_ alive all this while.”

 

“How do we stop the Undeath?”

 

“There is no stopping something that has never begun,” Becca answered.

 

“The Undeath has declared their intentions,” Lexa gritted her teeth. “If we do not rise up to stop them, they will wipe us all out.”

 

“Will they?” Becca questioned.

 

“I-...”

 

“The Undeath pose a threat lesser than that of the Queen and...Alie,” Becca told her.

 

“Yes, but the Undeath pose the most _immediate_ threat.”

 

Becca paused. “Ah. They took _Wanheda_.”

 

“We need _Wanheda_ on our side,” Lexa shook her head. “That is the only way we will be able to properly face Nia.”

 

Becca studied Lexa's face for a moment, before turning and starting to walk away. Lexa trailed after her.

 

“Like I have said, there is no stopping something that has yet to begin,” Becca mused. “...but to properly handle the Undeath, you must first understand how they came to be.”

 

Their surroundings warped.

 

“I'll show you the beginning, Lexa,” Becca gestured around her. “How everything began – from my accolade to the Fall, how the Mountain became known as the Undeath, and how Alie came to exist in the world.”

 

Lexa relaxed slightly, keen to get the answers she needed.

 

“It all started in my childhood,” Becca started as their surroundings changed into a home – from the time of the Old Men. “I possessed a gift which my parents recognised very early on. The gift of intelligence. I had one sole goal in my mind – throughout my youth onto my adulthood – and it was to save humanity from itself. To help determine the problems in the world and calculate the proper way to handle them.”

 

Lexa watched as the scenes changed rapidly, depicting Becca growing up until they were standing in a lab.

 

“Alie grew to become more than just a regular A.I.,” Becca continued. “When asked about what was the root problem of humanity, all she said was-”

 

“Too many people,” the A.I spoke in the flashback.

 

Lexa glanced at Becca, who grimaced.

 

“I didn't understand,” Becca said. “...but her words sent fear into the hearts of my colleagues – and we shut her down. Meanwhile, mankind continued on its destructive path. The Earth was close to the brink of being uninhabitable when the angels descended. They delivered the warning by possessing the bodies of the world's leaders – that if humanity did not change, then it would mark the beginning of the apocalypse.”

 

“No one listened,” Lexa guessed, watching the events unravel.

 

“No, they didn't,” Becca nodded. “Alie continued to be a threat. Even after shutting her down, she continued to manifest – and we chalked it down to her becoming sentient. I managed to cut her off from the world, so that she may never cause harm to them. Then, the angels returned, raining hellfire on all of civilisation. War broke out – and people fled their concrete jungles, seeking refuge in bunkers; in caves; in mountains.

 

“Like Alie, the angels sought to save humanity from itself by taking care of the root problem; 'too many people'. They slaughtered every man they could find and man retaliated by killing every angel they could manage but with every angel murdered, a hundred men fell,” Becca shook her head.

 

Their surroundings were smoky, explosions going off as hellfire slammed into the ground. Screams resonated all around them; both human and inhuman. Lexa observed unflinching as she watched a tall angel rip the head off a man's shoulders with ease, taking flight to find his next target.

 

“Humanity was scattered, torn to pieces but the angels didn't stop, no. They were aiming to achieve world peace – and they believed it was only possible if no humans remained. However, before they could completely eradicate the human species, the Almighty descended,” Becca said, falling silent when a bright light flooded their eyes.

 

“What have you done?” a booming voice echoed across the chaos.

 

A Dominion stepped forward, covered in blood. “We have saved humanity – and brought peace onto Your land.”

 

“Foolish being!”

 

A crack of thunder followed the lightning which struck the Dominion. He was no longer covered in blood, but the heavenly glow that surrounded him dissipated, and he grunted. His limbs twisted and turned, until he bore no semblance to man.

 

“A demon,” Lexa murmured.

 

“You have disobeyed my instructions,” the voice continued. “I banish you, wicked demons. For your actions, I will take my blessing away – and I will bestow it upon a more worthy host. A host that will track you down and slay you in the coldest blood, as you have done to my creation.”

 

Lightning struck, again and again and again. Every angel in the Second Sphere who had assisted in the genocide of man was banished and turned into demons.

 

The scene changed, now to a grown Becca, standing in the remains of a chapel. That Becca was murmuring a prayer, head bowed lowly as the thunder boomed all around them, threatening to destroy the already crumbling building.

 

“Becca Lightwood,” a voice seemed to echo off invisible walls. Becca looked up, startled.

 

“W-Who's there?”

 

“You are my Chosen,” the voice continued. Becca's face changed as the light formed at the foot of the altar. She fell to her knees, keeping her head low to the ground.

 

“What will you ask of me, Heavenly Father?” she murmured, fearful.

 

“Find the remnants of humanity,” God spoke. “Lead them to salvation. From you, I will grant my blessings. I will separate Heaven and Hell from the material plane, and you will purge the world of the demons that linger. You will lead humanity to everlasting peace and prosperity.”

 

Becca wanted to ask how, wanted to protest that she was no warrior, but she knew better.

 

“Let it be done as you have commanded,” she replied, reverently. The light vanished, not before she felt a surge of power course through her.

 

Their surroundings changed once more.

 

Lexa frowned. So, that was the Fall.

 

“I tracked down the survivors, bringing them together to form what you now call the Hunters,” Becca spoke, voice softer than before. “However, we discovered that some humans had been...afflicted by the blight of hellfire – and we could provide no cure. So, they left and hid themselves away. They became the Undeath that threaten you now.

 

“They formed an alliance with the Queen of Demons, asking for eternal life,” Becca continued. “Nia was cunning as always.”

 

“She tricked them,” Lexa frowned.

 

“As she tricked you,” Becca nodded. “She cursed them with immortality – cursed them with never being able to see the daylight again.”

 

The scenes flashed by quickly, showing the Hunters – how they grew and how they lived and died from Commander to Commander. Then, everything vanished.

 

“Why did you show me all their lives?” Lexa asked, referring to her past lives.

 

“It is because that is the answer to you problems, Commander,” Becca said. “From my life as a Hunter, we have only grown disunited. If you seek to end the threats you face, if you seek to prepare yourselves for Armageddon, then _you_ must _unite_ humanity once more. Reach out to the other Outposts. Only together can you end the threat of demons, Lexa.”

 

Lexa nodded, slightly. “Thank you, Becca.”

 

“Don't thank me yet,” Becca smiled tensely. “Go.”

 

Lexa inhaled sharply, rising from her position on the ground. She looked up at the mural with newfound reverence. She clenched her fists, and put her armour back on before heading out to gather her circle of advisors. As she told them of what she had seen, and what she had learnt.

 

“It would make sense,” the Imperator muttered. “In Arkadia, they called Becca, 'Alie'. A Hunter must have discovered the old software and rebooted it. If Alie is going to take over the world, it was too late to stop. Especially with her army of bionic Hunters.”

 

Kade chuckled. “It's never too late, _Imperator_. It's true, we must be wary of Arkadia. We do not know who we can trust, who is under her influence and who is not. However, Becca's words have truth to them. We cannot hope to do this alone. We must reach out to the other Outposts and, first, deal with the Undeath.”

 

“I'll send out my scouts,” Anya nodded, in agreement. “They will ride swiftly to reach all eleven Outposts.”

 

“Titus, send out your birds – make sure that the Outposts are aware of the riders,” Lexa commanded. Titus bowed slightly.

 

“Of course, _heda_.”

 

Kade looked at Lexa, smirking slightly as she picked up a wooden piece and placed it firmly at the base of the Mountain.

 

“Three days after the Summit, we make our move.”

 


	12. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke escapes Mount Weather and reunites with her friends. Meanwhile, the situation takes an unexpected turn with the Grounders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally meets the Grounders.

Clarke charged forward again, the sound of her cage rattling echoing through the entire room. Eyes had been on her since the very beginning. She wasn't sure how much time had passed – but she didn't want to give up just yet. She had watched the Mountain Men throw more people into cages, and those who were released were never seen again. She only heard whispers of 'Reapers', whatever that meant. She wasn't too keen on finding out.

 

She let out a cry of frustration as she fell to her knees, exhausted. How was she going to get out of there? What was that strange surge of power she felt that let her free herself. She needed to tap into it again – if she wanted to escape. She curled her hands into fists, hoping Roan could warn her friends – if he could show himself to them, anyway.

 

Clarke sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. She leaned back against the cold, metal bars and closed her eyes.

 

It wasn't much of a surprise that she was once again in that foggy dreamscape – but it was a surprise to see the _Dravela_ standing in front of her.

 

“What happened to our next meeting being in person?” Clarke quipped. She watched the _Dravela_ 's eye twitch before smiling.

 

“Plans are changing, _Olsiya_ ,” she spoke. “I'm here to...”

 

She paused for a moment. “...offer consolation.”

 

Clarke almost laughed. “Well, consider me consoled.”

 

The _Dravela_ smiled tightly. “Your friends are coming for you.”

 

“My worries exactly,” Clarke sighed. “They're walking straight into a trap.”

 

“I'm sure they are more aware of that fact than ever,” the _Dravela_ chuckled. “Your friends are...far more competent that I gave them credit for.”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

 

“The Hunters at Arkadia are on lockdown – out of fear for the demon threat escalating,” the _Dravela_ shook her head. “Your friends, on the other hand, after failing to receive assistance for your rescue are making plans to escape and do so themselves.”

 

She sensed Clarke's worry and continued, “Don't worry, _Wanheda_. I will intercept their journey – and _Heda_ will arrange for your rescue.”

 

“How?” Clarke asked. The _Dravela_ smirked.

 

“Why don't you wake up and see?”

 

Clarke furrowed her brow, gasping as she was suddenly thrown back into her physical body, just in time to watch the Mountain Men throw a Hunter into the cage next to her. The Hunter watched them leave and Clarke stifled a gasp when the Hunter's mark started glowing and she easily bent the bars of her cage, eyes turning towards Clarke, as if imploring her to do the same.

 

Clarke looked down at her arm, remembering the surge of power she felt earlier. She inhaled slowly, as she looked at the glowing eyes of the Hunter. She had an inkling about where the power came from – and she didn't like it but weighing the options between using a demon's power and staying, helplessly, in a place crawling with vampires?

 

She took a deep breath as she felt the Mark burn. It felt like a slow fire ignited from that point in her arm, burning dimly as it spread through her veins, crawling over her skin. Her vision blurred slightly, before her focus sharpened considerably. It was like she had just taken a shot of adrenaline. Her senses were heightened, every pulse in the room drumming in her ears. Her body felt lighter than air as she walked forward, gripping the bars in her hands tightly before forcing them apart. The bars didn't just bend, like it had when the other woman did the same, the bars snapped apart, falling at her feet.

 

The Hunter looked at her, a slight smirk on her features as she began walking towards the door the vampires walked out of. Clarke followed, blinking slowly when she felt the Fury's darkness seep into her head. The Hunter ripped the door off its hinges, slamming into a vampire, easily knocking three of them out before Clarke would even blink.

 

“Follow me, _Olsiya_.”

 

Clarke glanced around cautiously as she did, unsure why she was placing her trust in this person – other than that the _Dravela_ said that _'Heda'_ would arrange to have her rescued.

 

“Who are you?” she asked. The Hunter didn’t respond, kicking down a door as she charged out into a network of tunnels. Ghoulish screams resonated in the tunnel as shadow-y figures appeared from nowhere, closing in on them.

 

“Right!” the Hunter growled, sucker-punching a ghoul as she pointed towards the right turn. Clarke took off down the direction, a spot of light at the end of the tunnel making her breathe out in relief – until she realised it was a hundred-foot drop.

 

“Go!”

 

The Hunter charged past her, jumping off the edge without another thought. Clarke heard the screams behind her and thought, _'Screw it_ ' and jumped.

 

Clarke tucked her legs to her chest, hoping the pool of water at the bottom of the dam-like structure was deep enough to cater the fall. She blinked and would've missed the moment of impact had it not been for the fact that the water was freezing.

 

Shaking her initial shock off, she kicked her legs, breaking the surface of the water. She saw the Hunter, swimming towards the bank.

 

"What's your name?" Clarke asked as she wrung her jacket, following the Hunter through the woods. The Hunter didn't respond, head tilted towards the tree tops slightly, almost... _sniffing_ the air.

 

"Um-"

 

"Shh!"

 

The Hunter grabbed her arm and suddenly pulled her further up a slope and hiding them both in a hollow old tree. Clarke grasped at the bark when searing pain ripped through her head, letting out a quiet gasp. The Hunter looked at her, eyes peering at her curiously.

 

Clarke brought a hand to her head, inhaling sharply.

 

 _"...let go..._ "

 

As quickly as the pain came, it was gone. Clarke felt exhausted, like a rush of energy had gone out from her. Her mark dimmed and the Hunter with her let out a short exhale.

 

"You're still a child," she mused. "In need of guidance."

 

Clarke blinked rapidly, her vision tunnelling.

 

"We must move. The Undeath will continue to pursue us."

 

Clarke looked at her incredulously. "Can we at least...take a-"

 

The Hunter grabbed her, hauling her onto her back and took off running. Clarke could barely hang on, suddenly too tired to even stay conscious. That was until the Hunter dived into a mud pit, bringing Clarke with her.

 

A hand grasped her collar and pulled her to the surface. Clarke sputtered, hands reaching to wipe the mud off her face. The first thing that hit her was the horrendous smell.

 

She retched, coughing violently.

 

" _What the fuck_?" Clarke demanded.

 

"Your scent is distinct," the Hunter said, calmly, like it explained everything. "The stench of the mud will help mask it until we reach the border."

 

" _Border_?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, holding her breath as she waded through the mud with the Hunter.

 

"The Undeath rarely wander far from their territory," the Hunter said. "Let's move."

 

Clarke clenched her jaw, wanting to argue but realised she'd rather traverse the forest exhausted than end up back in the hands of Wallace.

 

She shook off the excess mud, frowning at the stench that surrounded her as she trailed after the Hunter.

 

"You still haven't told me your name."

 

"Anya."

 

Clarke found the name familiar, a memory tugging at the back of her mind.

 

"Anya," Clarke repeated. "I'm Clarke."

 

Anya offered a curt nod, eyes locked on the path ahead. "I know."

 

"Of course, you do," Clarke muttered.

 

They continued walking, Anya occasionally stopping to make sure they weren't being followed.

 

The sky was darkening, the sun dipping into the horizon when they reached the edge of the forest. Being covered in mud and trekking through the woods was the second most unpleasant feeling Clarke had ever gone through. The first being her encounter with the vampires, of course.

 

She paused, feeling a presence intrude her mind. Clarke felt like she could feel something tugging in her gut, a heavy weight pressing on the back of her head.

 

_"Good. You're attuning."_

 

"Maybe you could try _not_ barging into my mind every fifteen seconds?" Clarke grumbled.

 

_"I didn't. It's been four hours since our last interaction."_

 

Clarke huffed. Anya looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What do you want?"

 

_"There are urgent matters we must discuss. Let Anya know and have her take you to the alternate rendezvous point."_

 

The weight lifted off and the tugging stopped. Clarke exhaled shakily, looking at Anya.

 

"The Dravela said to meet at the alternate rendezvous point. She didn't say why other than it was urgent."

 

"It's been compromised. Of course," Anya sighed. "Which means we need to move now or-"

 

"-die, demons!"

 

A shotgun blast sounded.

 

Anya twisted her body, grunting when the spray of bullets grazed her arm. She tackled Clarke, sending them both tumbling into the tall grass.

 

"Wait, I know these-"

 

"Wragh!"

 

"O, it's me! It's Clarke!" Clarke exclaimed, standing up and holding her hands out before Octavia could run her through with a sword. Octavia faltered.

 

"How do we know you're not just disguised as her?" Bellamy asked, emerging from the shrubbery along with the rest of the group and an unknown man.

 

"24907. That was my ID when we got arrested for protesting the Charter," Clarke blurted out.

 

"It's her," Raven announced. "Not too sure about her friend, though."

 

Anya's eyes flitted between each of them.

 

"She's with me," the man spoke gruffly, tilting his head. " _Onya_."

 

" _Linkon_ _._ "

 

"We thought they took you. How did you escape?" Finn asked, worriedly.

 

"Anya helped," Clarke shook her head. "She...helped me escape their cages and then the facility."

 

She stumbled forward, the exhaustion sweeping over her again. She sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

 

"You must rest," Lincoln said, crouching down beside her.

 

"Yes. It's been a long journey for you."

 

Clarke looked up, laughing weakly at Roan. "I can't believe I actually missed you."

 

Roan held out the amulet, a small smile on his face. Clarke took it, slipping it over her head.

 

"How did you guys get out of the compound?"

 

"Eh, Larson gets the credit."

 

Max tilted his head, nodding.

 

"Sorry about the whole...’shooting you’ thing," Murphy said, waving his hand. Anya's cocked an eyebrow, turning her head to Clarke.

 

"Tell her it hasn't been compromised - that you require rest and we will meet tomorrow," she said.

 

Clarke exhaled, nodding. She had never been the one to initiate contact with the _Dravela_. She wasn't sure if she was doing it correctly, until she experienced a rapid flash of images. Darkened skies, the smell of burning wood, faint shouts coming from somewhere.

 

 _"You're learning_. _"_

 

Clarke held her breath. "What was that?"

 

Her friends looked at her quizzically, not sure who she was talking to.

 

_"Nothing of immediate importance. What is it?"_

"Anya said the rendezvous point hasn't been my compromised. We found my friends – or, rather, they found us," Clarke explained. "She asked to tell you that we would meet tomorrow."

 

_"Ah."_

 

"What was it you needed to discuss?"

 

 _"A shift in the future. We can discuss it when you are rested. Goodbye,_ Wanheda _."_

"What the heck was that?" Monty asked.

 

"It's...a long story."

 

"You better rest up. Raven and I will set up the perimeter," Octavia said.

 

"Yeah. Larson and I will take the first watch," Bellamy nodded. "You should rest up."

 

"They're right. The journey will be long – and the Undeath are not our only threat."

 

Clarke sighed, too tired to argue, and nodded. She lay down, and almost instantly fell asleep. Unlike the previous nights, sleep came easy, and was devoid of any dreams (or memory intrusions). Clarke was grateful for it.

 

When she woke up, the sky was still dark. A makeshift camp had been set up, and almost everyone was asleep. A fire in the middle of the camp was dying out and, from the sound of the birds starting to sing, Clarke knew it would be daybreak soon.

 

She sat up off the ground, looking around. She spotted Max sitting on a log, sword drawn across his lap as he looked around. She stood slowly, raising her hands when he looked at her, startled.

 

"Did you sleep well?" he asked when she moved to sit next to him.

 

"Compared to the last few days? Yeah," Clarke chuckled, accepting the bottle he offered her. "Thanks."

 

He nodded, sighing quietly. "That's good."

 

"You're standing watch alone?"

 

"Roan's around here somewhere," Max shrugged. "Is it true?"

 

"Is what true?" Clarke asked. 

 

"That Hunter - Anya - she said that the exhaustion came from...handling a demon's power," he said. "That the Mark is also some sort of cage."

 

Clarke stared at the Mark on her arm, nodding. "It's...I'm not very good at it, yet."

 

"She mentioned," Max offered a tense smile. "It's...ironic that we've been told this whole time that the Mark was a symbol of selection - that we were destined to destroy all demon life, but it actually came from a deal with a demon."

 

"It's like everything we know are lies," Clarke muttered. He hummed in agreement.

 

"Despite it...I'm not surprised," he admitted.

 

"You're not?" Clarke furrowed her brow.

 

"I don't doubt the authenticity of this...divine power that we possess to some degree," he explained. "But it seems to easy, sometimes. Hunters were made to destroy demons, demons were made to destroy mankind. It's too...straightforward, in a way. There's always some sort of catch - taking a rite of celibacy upon joining the monastery, swearing an oath to the Divine One when you become Specialised. It just doesn't make sense that this power was given to us without a catch."

 

"But these Marks only came immediately before the Migration. It's the whole reason-" Clarke sighed. "It's the whole reason the First Hunters left the main group."

 

"You'll have to tell all of us what you learnt so far," he shook his head, turning his eyes towards the horizon, where the sun was beginning to rise.

 

"I will," Clarke nodded.

 

A moment of silence passed between them.

 

"So, what's the plan?" Max asked. "Do we really have to fight these...vampires?"

 

"They're coming after us," Clarke said. "All of us. Something about needing our blood to walk in the sunlight again."

 

"Wow," Max whistled. "Did they get yours?"

 

"They couldn't. Apparently when you trap a demon with your body, your blood turns into poison for them," Clarke shrugged. "To be honest, I'm hoping the people were meeting have the answers."

 

"Arkadia's in trouble, too. The _Hasid_ were recently released for adaptation. Then one of those behemoth things attacked and according to Bellamy, they're planning some sort of coup."

 

"A coup?" Clarke muttered, mind going back to the flashing images she saw in the Dravela's mind.

 

"Yeah. I mean, we couldn't exactly go up to Kane and tell him that the _Hasid_ are planning to take over Arkadia," Bellamy cleared his throat. The two turned, to see Bellamy standing behind them. The rest of the group were stirring from their sleep.

 

"But he let you out, didn't he?" Clarke furrowed her brow.

 

"Er...about that...we kind of jumped ship," Max shrugged.

 

"It was Roan's idea," Bellamy added. "We got Lincoln out and he created a huge distraction with a faux demon attack and we managed to slip away, and he led us here."

 

Clarke glanced at Octavia when the younger Hunter nudged Raven with her foot.

 

"What time is it?" Raven groaned.

 

"Dawn," Octavia shrugged. "Come on. We need to get moving to..."

 

She faltered, frowning. "...where  _are_ we going?"

 

Eyes turned to Clarke.

 

"I...don't know," the blonde sighed.

 

"Tondc," Anya spoke up. "The village is where the leaders will meet and since we forewent the initial rendezvous point, we should make haste to reach Tondc."

 

"Well, you heard her," Clarke shrugged.

 

"We better move if we want to make it by noon," Roan said, materialising out of nowhere. Raven dug through her bag, passing out the rations.

 

"We'll eat on the way," she said. 

 

"How did you even get here?"

 

Raven gestured to the shrubbery or, at least, Clarke assumed it was shrubbery.

 

"Stole a rover," she shrugged unapologetically. "Get in and let's get going. Grounder Princess, you're taking shotgun to give me directions."

 

Anya blinked, unamused at the nickname as Raven pulled off the camo and got in.

 

Bellamy looked at Clarke, an eyebrow raised.

 

"What she said," Clarke shook her head, gesturing to the rover.

 

-

 

Lexa paused as she entered the war room. Kaderix was seated on one of the many chairs surrounding the stone table, unmoving. Behind her was Alva, whose hands were on the former's shoulders.

 

Alva met Lexa's eyes, frowning slightly.

 

"How long has this been going on?" Lexa asked. 

 

"I found her this way earlier this morning," Alva shook her head.

 

"The rationing won't help," Lexa sighed.

 

"They're back."

 

Alva carefully removed her hands when Kaderix tensed up after having spoken the two words.

 

"Who's back?" Lexa asked. Kaderix wasn't looking at her but a spot next to her.

 

"Kaderix," Lexa called. The Dravela's eyes snapped to her. Kaderix blinked several times before relaxing again.

 

"Who's back?" Lexa asked.

 

“What?”

 

Lexa frowned. “You said ‘They’re back’. Who does ‘they’ refer to?”

 

Kaderix furrowed her brow. “I-…”

 

She cleared her throat. “Alva, could you give us the room?”

 

Alva nodded, squeezing her hand comfortingly before she headed out of the room.

 

“What is happening?” Lexa asked, after a moment. “This has been your first episode in… _years_.”

 

Kaderix waved it off. “It’s nothing I won’t survive.”

 

“Kaderix-…”

 

“I need you to promise me something, Lexa,” Kaderix cut her off. “I’m not asking you as an advisor – I’m asking you as a friend.”

 

Lexa breathed in slowly. “What is it?”

 

“I…saw some very disturbing things,” Kaderix said slowly. “The paths diverge greatly after the Summit – I cannot foresee which is true.”

 

“What did you see?” Lexa inquired, expression hard.

 

“Death. Destruction. The threat is greater than we first thought. This doesn’t just involve the end of the material world – but the end of _all_ realms,” Kaderix explained. “There’s a greater power we aren’t seeing – a greater power I cannot even glimpse at.”

 

“How do you know it’s there?” Lexa narrowed her eyes.

 

“The voices,” Kaderix shook her head. “They plague my mind once more -and their whispers have only turned to screams.”

 

“Kaderix, you must-…”

 

“Which brings us to the point I was trying to make,” Kaderix interrupted her again. “I…fear I may grow compromised. My decay…has hastened and I can do nothing to slow it down. There will come a time when I will have to… _relinquish_ the Mark – and when that happens, Lexa, my body will no longer be my own. Before that happens – you must promise me-…”

 

“Wait-…”

 

“-…promise me you will kill me before that happens,” Kaderix said.

 

“I cannot do that, you’re-...”

 

“The main goal is that _you_ and _Clarke_ must survive. Not I,” Kaderix shook her head. “The two of you are the key to salvation. If all that stands between humanity and survival is me – then promise me that you will end me.”

 

Lexa clenched her jaw.

 

“ _Promise_ me, Lexa,” Kaderix insisted.

 

Lexa curled her hands into fists tightly. “I promise.”

 

Kaderix visibly relaxed. “Good.”

 

“It will not come to that. The _Imperator_ and I will work to-…”

 

“No, there’s no time,” Kaderix chided. “I…”

 

She furrowed her brow, falling silent. When the second minute ticked by with no sound, or motion, from her, Lexa swallowed.

 

“Kaderix.”

 

“-right,” Kaderix quickly shook her head. “I…must go. I must find a clue to purifying the Mark before…before I depart from this world.”

 

“Do not mention a word of this to anyone,” Lexa turned away. “The last thing everyone needs is the knowledge that the _Dravela_ is dying.”

 

“We are all dying, Lexa,” Kaderix smiled weakly. “Only the speed of which we are dying differs.”

 

“I have lived for centuries,” Lexa shook her head. “Loss has become a familiar aspect – but it has not become easier.”

 

Kaderix tilted her chin slightly. “I will not mention this to anyone.”

 

“Good,” Lexa nodded. “Have you made any progress on your mission?”

 

Kaderix smiled tensely. “If I have, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

 

“Let me help.”

 

“That won’t be-…”

 

“Kaderix,” Lexa raised an eyebrow. The _Dravela_ exhaled steadily, nodding slightly.

 

The duo sat down, on opposite ends of the war table. The room fell into silence, like the life had been sucked out of the room as they closed their eyes.

 

Lexa exhaled slowly when she opened her eyes to see that she was standing in the fog.

 

“Kaderix?”

 

“Over here.”

 

Lexa followed the direction of her voice, coming up to the _Dravela_ who was staring at a frozen scenario.

 

“What is this?”

 

“This…is when Katherine Vlakov has successfully purified a demon,” Kaderix said, waving her hand. The scene resumed, with Katherine purifying, then dispelling the demon she released.

 

“She spoke no words – and, yet, she could do that?” Lexa furrowed her brow.

 

“I’ve been studying her movements and replicated them exactly in previous attempts – but I could never do _that_ ,” Kaderix frowned. “Her memories are…muddled – warped. Every moment of our lives, we remember, and we forget. She remembers significant events – but not the details of them which is the struggle I am facing.”

 

Lexa examined their surroundings, the lumps of grey fog that blocked their vision, yet was a road that would lead them to another memory.

 

“So, this fog…” she turned to look at Kaderix. “…this fog contains her memories?’

 

“In theory, yes, it does. As we walk deeper into her mind, we come across more memories. The fog is a sort of path that…” Kaderix trailed off. “…leads to results.”

 

“It’s not gone, is it?” Lexa asked, referring to the ‘lost’ memories.

 

“’What is lost is never truly lost, simply hidden from view’,” Kaderix quoted. “Your mother used to say that to you.”

 

Lexa smiled wryly. “Please do not bring up my past.”

 

“Of course,” Kaderix nodded, apologetically. “But to answer your question, no, it isn’t gone.”

 

She extended a hand, fingertips disappearing into the fog. She inhaled slowly.

 

“It’s here. Not…completely here, but I can hear the whispers of lost conversations, the fragments of knowledge she picked up over the years. It’s in here somewhere,” Kaderix confirmed.

 

“Can you reach it?”

 

Kaderix took a step forward. “…maybe. Give me a moment.”

 

She stepped into the fog, disappearing. Lexa exhaled slowly, glancing around before she started walking forward. The fog seemed like a million fingers brushing against her face and her skin. Then, it cleared almost immediately, and Lexa was staring at a new memory.

 

A young girl ran across the empty space, giggling.

 

“Katherine? Where are you?”

 

“Running, papa!” the girl exclaimed, beaming at the man who had stepped into the scene.

 

Lexa furrowed her brow at the familiarity of the man.

 

“What did I tell you about running in the laboratories?” the man raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not to run in them,” Katherine replied sullenly. “Sorry, papa. The monsters were chasing me.”

 

The man frowned. “Monsters?”

 

“Uh-huh. _Friendly_ monsters,” the girl corrected herself. “We were playing tag.”

 

“You mean your imaginary friends?” the man furrowed his brow.

 

“No,” Katherine shook her head. “There’s Des – he’s a ghost.”

 

Katherine pointed off to nothing. “Then, there’s Alcamon – a dog! And-and Des’s friends are here too! Haoc, Mavril and Roea.”

 

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Henry chided softly.

 

“Yeah they are. They’re right here,” Katherine responded, frowning deeply. “They don’t like how you’re talking – and I don’t either.”

 

“Young lady, stop this nonsense, now,” Henry straightened his back.

 

“I’m not doing anything wrong!” Katherine snapped back. “I’m just playing with Des!”

 

“Des _isn’t_ real! _Ghosts_ aren’t real! If you associate with Des again, I will have to assume that you are lost,” Henry grabbed her shoulders. “That the demons have possessed you.”

 

Katherine squirmed in his arms, screaming as he picked her up and took her away. “No! I’m not possessed!”

 

Lexa stepped back into the fog, perturbed. She shook her head, turning around to head back the way she came – only to stumble upon another memory. The memory circle was empty, and as Lexa stepped into it, cement walls rose up around her, a glass window separating her from the other room.

 

Two men stood in the other room which, upon closer examination, was a containment cell. Henry Vlakov and Jake Griffin were staring into the room. Lexa turned around, and saw Katherine strapped to a metal chair. Her cheeks were sunken in, the bags under her eyes prominent. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she looked half-dead.

 

“Please,” she whispered, voice barely leaving her throat. “I don’t like it here…”

 

“This is inhumane, Henry. This is _your_ daughter,” Jake scowled. “I’m putting a stop to this.”

 

Henry grabbed Jake’s arm. “No. She _must_ be cleansed.”

 

Jake clenched his jaw. “She’s just a _child_.”

 

“All the more susceptible to demon possessions. I will not leave until she is cured,” Henry released the other man.

 

Jake averted his gaze when Katherine started screaming, thrashing around in her chair as she cried.

 

Lexa stepped back into the fog, unable to watch the scenario unfold further. The man that the people of Arkadia proclaimed a hero, a role-model tortured his own child over the suspicion that she was possessed.

 

“There you are.”

 

Lexa jumped, turning around to face Kaderix.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kaderix asked, concerned.

 

“I…I saw some disturbing memories,” Lexa shook her head.

 

“Did you?” Kaderix furrowed her brow. Lexa clenched her jaw, shaking her head, waving it off.

 

“Did you find anything?” Lexa asked.

 

“A little – a prophecy, so to speak,” Kaderix shook her head. “She discovered an ancient prophecy – an artefact recovered from the former encampments, and she deduced it to complete her purification spell.”

 

“I take it you were unable to recover the deduction?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Kaderix sighed. “But…this…this prophecy has…”

 

She smiled slightly. “…lifted my spirits a little. Perhaps the end of my time will not be as bleak as I thought, after all.”

 

Lexa frowned at the reminder of Kaderix’s situation.

 

“We should end here,” Kaderix exhaled slowly. “I…am feeling worn out.”

 

Lexa nodded, retreating from the collection of memories. As she stood up, Kaderix set down the orb that contained those memories. She pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply.

 

“Will you be alright?”

 

“I will,” Kaderix nodded affirmatively.

 

“They’re here,” Alva said, opening the door.

 

“Who’s here?” Lexa asked, glancing at Kaderix.

 

“The _Olsiya_ and her entourage, of course,” Kaderix chuckled, pushing herself up, slipping the orb into her pocket. “We should greet them.”

 

The duo headed out the door, into the village centre. People parted, hushed whispers resonating as they came to a stop by the entourage of Hunters.

 

“ _Heda_ , _Dravela_ ,” both Lincoln and Anya bid.

 

Lexa tilted her chin, acknowledging the greeting.

 

“ _Olsiya_ ,” Kaderix smiled slightly. “Welcome to Tondc.”

 

Lexa met the _Olsiya_ ’s eyes – _Clarke_ ’s eyes. Clarke swallowed, nodding slightly.

 

“The meeting will begin tonight,” Lexa spoke. “For now, allow Gustus and Alva to show you your accommodations.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one said anything about staying the night,” the boy with goggles exclaimed, worriedly.

 

“It’s alright, Jasper,” Clarke squeezed his shoulder. “We’re safe here.”

 

“Are we?” the older one of the group asked. Lexa observed his defensive stance, quickly assessing his threat levels.

 

“Relatively,” Kaderix said. “The vampires will not be able to reach you here. The _Imperator_ has developed defensive measures that keep them at bay. As for the accommodations, the meeting will last three days – with the summer solstice being our third day. ‘tis tradition.”

 

Alva stepped forward, Gustus frowning beside her.

 

“I’ll show you to the barracks. This way,” she said, softly, after receiving a permissive nod from Lexa.

 

“Wait, _Olsiya_ ,” Lexa said before Clarke could follow her friends. “We must speak.”

 

Clarke motioned for her friends to go on. “So, we must.”

 

“Kaderix has mentioned much about you,” Lexa cleared her throat, glancing at Kaderix.

 

“Kaderix?” Clarke looked at Kaderix, taken aback. “That’s your name?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Kaderix nodded. “Is there a problem?”

 

“No, it’s just…” Clarke shook her head. “…it’s a little anti-climactic.”

 

Kaderix raised an eyebrow. “Well, as _Lexa_ was saying, we need to talk.”

 

“About what?” Clarke asked.

 

“Come with us,” Lexa shook her head. “How many days until your birthday?”

 

“Twenty-four,” Clarke answered.

 

“There are several things we must discuss – in a more…private setting,” Kaderix said. “Your birthday, the Mark, and your home.”

 

Clarke pursed her lips. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Follow me,” Kaderix nodded.

 

Anya came up to Lexa as Clarke trailed after Kaderix.

 

“Something’s wrong,” Anya pointed out.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Lexa lied, shaking her head. “Get some rest. We have much to do tomorrow.”

 

Anya narrowed her eyes, tilting her head slightly. Lexa turned and briskly walked back over to Kaderix and Clarke.


End file.
